Heart On The Line
by bugenhagen
Summary: Sequel to Another Little White Lie
1. Here's My Back, Thanks For Not Having It

**First chapter of new story. W00t w00t. It picks up a few weeks after first story ends.**

"Jude Harrison, you're free to leave," the teacher said.

"And Speed?" Jude asked.

"Vincent stays here. The note was only for you," the teacher said.

"That's BS. I always leave with Jude. I record with her all the time," Speed said.

"If that's what you wanna call it," Derek said, snickering.

"It's a lot more than you ever did, and she was dating you," Kyle said.

"Oh burn," Speed said.

"Pass for Jude Harrison **only. **Goodbye Jude," the teacher said.

"I'll see you later Vin," Jude said.

Jude was walking through the school to the entrance where she was sure Tommy was waiting for her, when she was sure she saw Kat.

"Jude," Kat said.

"Kat," Jude said.

"I see you're off to the studio. Having fun with your producer?" Kat asked.

"He's dating my sister," Jude said.

"Well you're good at taking other people's guys," Kat said.

"Speed was never yours to begin with. And hey guess what? Me and Speed aren't together, and you still don't have him. Face it, he doesn't want you and he never did," Jude said.

"You're wrong. Everything was going fine until you came back home. Face it Jude, everyone hates you. Jamie lost out on two best friends, Kyle and Wally have to play the crap that you sing to, Derek and his people all hate you. You have no friends," Kat said.

"She has us," Mason said, walking out of the office with Patsy and Tommy.

"Right. Not when your CD bombs," Kat said, walking into the bathroom.

"Don't listen to her Jude. She's just trying to get to you," Mason said.

"Yeah well, it worked," Jude said.

"Jude, it didn't work. You're gonna nail this song today, I promise," Tommy said.

"No I'm not. It was good that one time, and I need Speed here, and I need Jamie to be here as well," Jude said.

"Well we tried sending for Speed, but they wouldn't let us. So we just texted him and told him to just meet us in the back when the bell rings," Tommy said.

"Are you sure I'm not taking too long?" Jude asked. It's been almost two months since she signed the deal with Darius, and aside from the two songs she'd already recorded, Jude had the music and bad vocals for one song. Her mom didn't want her missing too much school and her dad just suggested a tutor. Jude didn't want to feel like she was different, or better than anyone else.

"Jude, you've barely started the whole process. You've just been sending your demos out to radio stations. You've been working on this song for less than a week, you're doing fine," Tommy said.

"Yeah it takes me at least a month to nail something with so much feeling in it," Patsy said.

"It really does," Tommy said, earning a kick from her. They waited around until the bell rang and then they started walking towards Tommy's car. Speed ran out of the building and dove behind some bushes.

"I love this kid, he's hilarious," Tommy said while they all laughed at Speed's antics.

"Speed, come on, stop being a tard. I wanna get this song done so I'll feel better about myself," Jude said.

"Alright. Only because you called me a tard," Speed said, running out from behind the bushes. He hugged Jude and got into the car.

"I think we should invest in a van," Jude said.

"We as in all of us or we as in you, Speed, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle," Mason said.

"We as in me and SME. That way we could tote equipment and we could have a couch and it could just be a sweet hangout space slash road tripping tool. We can so use it to tour in!" Jude exclaimed.

"Whoa, tour? Don't get ahead of yourself there Jude. We love you, but we have to get everyone else to love you before you go on tour," Tommy said.

"Yeah I mean come on, you just got over your stage fright, and that was just for a tiny bit of people. We're talking massive amounts of people, waiting to find something wrong with you," Speed said.

"This is my back. Thanks for not having it," Jude said.

"We don't mean it like that Jude; I mean yeah it's a great investment. I'm all for getting a van, but you need to think about now, and not think about touring. We have to get people to love you first. And if they love you enough, we won't even need a band. We'll be in a bus," Speed said.

"Spiderman's right," Pasty said.

"So no van?" Jude asked.

"Yes van, no thinking about touring right now," Speed said.

"Alright," Jude said, kissing Speed on the cheek.

When they got to the studio, Mason pulled Jude aside for a little chat.

"Jude, you can't treat Speed like this," Mason said.

"Here we go again," Jude said.

"No I'm serious. Did you ever think of his feelings? Wanting so badly to be yours, but he's not," Mason said.

"Mason, he's fine. We talked about this, we agreed on this. He doesn't seem to mind when I show some sort of affection for him," Jude said.

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen when he meets someone that he likes? Are you gonna be okay with seeing him kiss another girl? I mean come on, you flip out whenever you see him hugging Amelia," Mason said.

Amelia was one of their classmates that had been hanging out with Kyle and Wally a lot lately, and of course, you can't have Kyle and Wally without Speed.

"That girl bugs me. She's too nice," Jude said.

"She's sweet," Mason said.

"She baked me cookies when I was sick. Who does that," Jude said.

"Nice people," Mason said.

"I'm nice. And I don't not like her. She's just weird. And I do not flip when Speed hugs her," Jude said.

"Alright, you say that now," Mason said, smiling his all-knowing smile.

"Dude, come on, we've got song recording to do," Speed said, walking in on her and Mason.

"I'm coming Vin," Jude said. She glared at Mason before jumping on Speed's back.

"Alright, Jude, you remember Liam, right? Well he wants to hear this song. He wants this song to be finished, today," Tommy said.

"Hi Liam," Jude said, shaking his hand.

"Can I have a talk with her really fast?" Tommy asked.

"Alright, I guess I should cancel my plans for today then," Liam said, pulling out his blackberry.

"Jude, I lied, Liam thinks you're taking way to long on one song, he wants it done today. I know the last thing you need is pressure, but we're all under a lot of it right now. So whatever you were thinking about that night when you sang this song, I need you to bring those feelings back, and sing it like you mean it," Tommy said.

"In one take?" Jude asked.

"I'm not asking for that, but if you can, and blow him away, that'd be great," Tommy said.

"Alright. Give me a minute to think. Tell Speed to come in the booth with me," Jude said. Jude walked into the booth and Speed followed her.

"Hey, if we get out early, you think you can drop me off at Amelia's? Her mom invited me over for dinner," Speed asked.

"With what car? You know I don't get my license for another week," Jude said.

"Oh I thought you'd be able to get Tommy's car or something. Okay, I'll ask Kyle or Wally to come get me. They're going over there too," Speed said. Jude felt relieved; Amelia wasn't just inviting Speed over.

"Okay whatever, I need to get this song done in one take anyway, and uh, yeah I need to get back to that place where I was that night, during that song," Jude said.

"One sec, it's Aim," Speed said, walking out of the booth. Great, now Jude didn't even have Speed to rely on for getting her back into that mood she was in that night.

She thought of everything she could, everything she went through in those few weeks. And everything she was going through until then.

When her eyes began to tear up, she knew it was time to start.

"Tommy, I'm ready," Jude choked.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with, right now," Jude said.

Liam ended his phone call and listened to Jude sing lyric after lyric and become engrossed in the song.

_Oh my permission to sing_

_You might have started my reckoning _

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie_

After she was done, Jude collapsed into a heap on the floor. She let it all out, every bit of hatred she ever had for Derek, into the song.

"Shit, Jude, are you okay?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. I needed to do that," she said, softly.

"Next time, breathe when you're singing a song," Tommy said, chuckling.

"Tommy, I expect great things from this girl. Jude, you've amazed me. I can't wait to hear your next one," Liam said.

"Wait, I'm done?" Jude asked.

"I'll call you in if I need you. This is the long part where I match your vocals with the music until its perfect. You're free to go," Tommy said.

"Sweet, hey can uh one of you give me a ride home," Jude asked.

"Yeah," Patsy said, grabbing her car keys.

"I guess I can just walk over to her house then," Speed said.

"It's just you, her, Kyle, and Wally?" Jude asked.

"Well Jamie too, but that's all. Why?" Speed asked.

"Oh, never mind then," Jude said.

"What?" Speed asked.

"I didn't know she invited everyone over to her house," Jude said.

"That's not everyone," Speed said.

"Everyone except me. But its okay. I've got a song to write anyway," Jude said.

"Crap she did. Maybe it was just an accident or something," Speed asked.

"Whatever. This is more important anyway," Jude said. It was killing her inside to have not have been included. Normally she didn't care, but normally, all of her friends didn't get invited somewhere without her.

"I'll leave early, and come write the song with you. How's that sound?" Speed asked. Mason rolled his eyes. Speed always had to have Jude happy, even if it was a hassle for him.

"No I'll be fine. No reason why I should interrupt your fun," Jude said.

"Jude, don't be like this," Speed said.

"Jude, really stop," Mason said.

"You know what? Fine, I'll ask Tommy to take me home," Jude said, walking back into the studio. It meant she'd have to be there until he was done, but at least she'd be able to get some work done.

**So is Jude turning into some diva who wants it her way or no way? **

**Or is there another reason for her bizarre behavior? **

**Since when is Mason so intuitive?**

**Coming up: **

**Jude's birthday**

**Sadie Hawkins Dance (in my khaki pants)**

**Major drama **


	2. Never Knowing When It's Over

**Alright here are the next chapters. Please be kind and review each chapter separately :D**

Jude didn't go to school much for the next couple of days. With everyone's constant talk of Amelia, who would wanna go. Speed knew something was up. He knew it ever since she told him he wasn't needed at the studio.

"Tommy, why can't I get this song down," Jude groaned.

"Because you haven't talked to Speed in four days," Tommy said. He grabbed a piece of licorice and bit a piece off.

"He's probably out with Amelia," Jude said.

"Fine I'll call him for you," Tommy said, pulling out his phone.

"Quincy don't you dare," Jude said. He scrolled down to Speed's name and clicked send.

"Tommy, hey," Speed said.

"Hey Speed, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around the studio in a few days," Tommy said. He put the phone on speaker.

"Well Jude told me I wasn't needed and I haven't been seeing her at school, so I've been hanging out with Aims," Speed said.

"You've been hanging out with this Amelia chick a lot," Tommy said.

"She is so awesome, like I can just sit around for hours just talking to her, and never run out of things to say," Speed said. Jude frowned. That's how they used to be. _Used to._

"Ah so my little Speed is falling hard again?" Tommy asked. Jude's anxiously awaited his answer.

"Well, she's nice, but I really w-" Speed said before Tommy took him off of speaker.

"Yeah I agree. But that's just my opinion," Tommy said.

"What did he say?!" Jude exclaimed.

"Is that Jude?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?" Tommy asked.

"I think she's mad at me and I don't know why. So uh, I'm gonna get back to playing this game with Aims. She's so beating me at DDR," Speed said.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later," Tommy said. Jude held her hand out.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You asked him if he wanted to talk to me," Jude said.

"He's playing DDR," Tommy said.

"He doesn't wanna talk to me?" Jude asked.

"Nope," Tommy said. He knew not telling her the whole story was wrong, but he needed her to come to her senses.

"Oh," Jude said. She blinked a few times before going back to writing her song.

"How about this," Jude said, singing a few lines of the song.

"It's not good Jude. Look, take the night off, go to school, and come back when you've talked to Speed," Tommy said.

"He doesn't wanna talk to me Tommy," Jude said.

"He will," Tommy said.

"Fine. How am I getting there?" Jude asked.

"Sadie's here. She'll take you," Tommy said.

"Tommy," Jude groaned.

"Jude I hate when that you're being like this. So what Speed has a new friend? You told him you didn't want a relationship. So you're gonna have to deal with him not having only one friend," Tommy said.

"Its not that, I just feel, I feel like, never mind," Jude said.

"Jude, sleep on it. Seriously. Anything you tell me isn't going to help you feel better," Tommy said.

"Fine, I'll go home," Jude said. When she got there, she could see into Speed's room. He and Amelia were sitting on his bed, laughing about something.

"_Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down. And that's how I feel,"_ Jude sang to herself. She started humming the tune to her song that she'd written over the summer.

She was so into editing it and creating a new tune that she didn't even realize that she wasn't alone in her room. It was becoming an everyday event, people coming into her room while she sang.

"That was amazing!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks," Jude said.

"Dude, that's that song you sang to me," Speed said.

"Yeah, well I felt like it needed a change. Tommy sent me home, since everything I've been coming up with lately has been crap," Jude said.

"Maybe you should write about something else," Amelia said.

"I haven't showed Tommy this song. Actually, you're the only person who's heard this one," Jude said to Speed.

"And now me too!" Amelia said.

"Well we just came over, because I haven't talked to you in days, and she was over at my house so she said she wanted to come too," Speed said.

"Well Tommy said you didn't wanna talk to me," Jude said.

"I never said – Aims, can I talk to Jude really quickly," Speed said.

"I guess so," Amelia said, walking out of the room. Speed turned on Jude's radio to drown out their conversation.

"I never said that. I said that you were mad at me for some reason, and I didn't know. I was playing DDR anyway so I said I had to go," Speed said.

"I wasn't mad at you," Jude said.

"So why else have I not been in the studio for days?" Speed questioned.

"Alright I was a little mad. But I didn't know why, so I kinda didn't know what to say," Jude said.

"That's all Tommy told you right?" Speed questioned.

"Yeah, why? Keeping secrets from me Vin?" Jude asked.

"As always Harrison. Let me tell Amelia she can come in," Speed said.

"Wait, hug first," Jude said. Speed wrapped his arms around Jude and she smiled. Jude kind of wanted to open the door while she was still hugging Speed, to show Amelia who he liked the most.

"Amelia, you can come in," Speed said through the door, not letting go of Jude.

"Alright, well now that you two have made up, can we go and finish our game?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, sure. Dude, you wanna join us?" Speed asked. Amelia gave Jude a look that said "don't you dare."

"I never pass up DDR, Speed," Jude said, challenging her. She saw past her fakeness.

"Just making sure you haven't changed in the past few days. Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride," Speed said. Jude jumped onto his back and he managed to run downstairs and all the way to his house.

After the game, Speed walked Amelia home and Jude went back to her house. She called Tommy.

"Little Tommy Q," Jude said.

"I thought we agreed to never call me that again," Tommy said.

"Yes well I'm calling with bueno news. I made up with Spiederman, so I'm ready to get back into the studio," Jude said.

"Is that how you really feel?" Tommy asked.

"Did you just waste your breath asking me how I feel today, or do you really wanna know," Jude sang.

"I wanna know," Tommy said.

"I'm completely unconnected, constantly rejected, like everything I've ever loved is coming down. I'm drowning in emotion in the middle of the ocean, never knowing when it's over and I'm going down. That's how I feel," Jude continued singing.

"That's really good Jude. Is that what you've been working on?" Tommy asked.

"Well I wrote it during the summer, but I've been working on it tonight," Jude said.

"Alright. I'll be picking you and Speed up from school tomorrow then?" Tommy asked.

"Uh sure, let me call him. Make sure he hasn't made plans with Aimsy-poo yet," Jude said.

"Jude, why don't you invite her," Tommy asked.

"Because she sucks balls, that's why," Jude said.

_(A/n: that's a Kris Lemche quote by the way. "Wow this really sucks balls." If you don't know Kris Lemche, you should)_

"Jude," Tommy warned.

"No I'm serious. I had the worst time tonight, playing DDR with her and Speed. She hates me, I hate her, jeez," Jude said.

"Fine, well just call Speed," Tommy said. Jude hung up and dialed Speed's number.

"Vin, are you coming with me to the studio tomorrow?" Jude asked when he answered.

"Uh when?" Speed asked.

"During school, like we always do," Jude said.

"Um, yeah," Speed said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jude asked.

"I gotta go," Speed said, hanging up. Jude stared at her phone in disbelief. She just got hung up on for _Amelia._

"Yeah Tommy, he's coming," Jude said.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Tommy asked.

"He just hung up on me. For her," Jude said.

"Maybe he was busy," Tommy said.

"Well he couldn't even tell me what he was doing. He just was like I gotta go and he hung up," Jude said.

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for this. But either way, he's allowed to be busy, you're not his girlfriend, remember that Jude," Tommy said.

"Yeah fine whatever," Jude said.

"I'm serious. Anywho, I gotta go, Sadie's on her way over," Tommy said.

"Alright, bye," Jude said, hanging up. She stared at the paper with her song on it and decided to change it up even more.

"What you up to Red?" Speed asked.

"Finishing this song," Jude said.

"Can I help?" Speed asked.

"I don't need any," Jude said.

"Jude," Speed said.

"I'm serious. I wanna finish this song by myself. I'll see you tomorrow," Jude said.

"Can I at least hear it?" Speed asked.

"Sure," Jude said, sighing. She pulled out her guitar and started playing a few chords.

"Hey you changed it!" Speed said.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You know what would sound great? A piano," Speed said. He walked over to the keyboard Tommy gave her and started playing with her.

"Jude this is amazing," Speed said when they were done.

"Thanks. So what were you doing that you had to hang up on me for?" Jude asked.

"Amelia, uh, she was telling me something. Jude, did you say something bad to her?" Speed asked.

"What? No," Jude said.

"She said that you were really rude to her when I left the room," Speed said.

"I didn't say anything to her," Jude said.

"You promise? Because the both of you mean a lot to me, and I would love it if you would get along," Speed said.

"She means a lot to you? You've known her for like three weeks," Jude said.

"It only took a few days for you to mean a lot to me," Speed said, smiling.

"Well, don't I feel special," Jude said. It didn't take long for Speed to become close to girls, Jude could see.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Dude, Sarah, she really hurt me. You know that. But you know how quickly I let you in? So don't think that Amelia's your replacement or anything, because you mean everything to me. I would drop her if you told me to," Speed said.

"Awh, Speed you didn't have to go into detail like that," Jude said, hugging him.

"I just wanted to make sure we were clear," Speed said. He kissed Jude on the forehead and the two of them lay on her bed and watched movies until they fell asleep.

**Speed's sweet :) Alright Review and go on to the next chapter!**


	3. Happy Birthday to Jude

**Happy Birthday to Jude.**

"Speed, what are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Finishing off the slice of cake your mom sent over," Speed said.

"Alright well hurry up and come outside. You have to see what my parents got me," Jude said. She hung up her phone and dialed Jamie's number.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Jude asked.

"I was getting ready to call you to see what time we were going to play Laser Tag," Jamie said.

"Well my dad just got here, and wow, I must say this is the best birthday ever. You need to get over here, ASAP," Jude said, smiling. She couldn't wait to show her friends what her parents, Tommy, and Sadie got her for her birthday.

When Speed and Jamie got there, the first thing they both said was "whose sweet ride is that in the front?"

"That would be mine," Jude said.

"No way, really?" Speed asked.

"Yep, thanks to my mom and dad. They may hate each other but they love me," Jude said.

"That's awesome," Jamie said.

"And then Tommy got me this kick-ass new iPOD with everything ever already on it," Jude said, showing it to them.

"Gotta hand it to you Quincy, this is pretty sweet," Speed said.

"And then Sadie got me this thing, which I hook the iPOD up to in the car, so we can listen to it all the time," Jude said.

"Is there more?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, she got me new speakers, and this really cute case," Jude said.

"Well I think my gift comes in a close second, after the car," Speed said, smiling.

"What'd you get her?" Tommy asked.

"I'll give it to her later. Now come on, let's bring on the games," Speed said.

"Yeah! Tommy, Sadie, are you guys coming?" Jude asked.

"Sure, why not," Sadie said.

"Sweet, I'm gonna go pick up Kyle and Wally, Jamie you can follow, cause I gotta go get Mason and Patsy as well," Jude said.

"And Amelia?" Jamie asked.

"What about her?" Jude asked.

"Didn't you invite her too?" Jamie asked.

"Not really," Jude mumbled.

"Awh come on Jude, Amelia's great," Speed said. Jude glared at him before agreeing to invite the girl she hated to spend her birthday with her friends.

Jude had a horrible time. Amelia loved being the center of attention, and everyone gave her that, even though it was Jude's birthday. It was even worse when Jude walked in on Amelia kissing Speed. She didn't even wanna drive him home.

"Jude, you like Speed, and you need to tell him," Kyle said on the way back.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want to lose our friendship," Jude said, finally admitting it.

"Well you're going to have to figure out what's worse, always wondering what if, or finding out," Mason said.

"Well doesn't look like I really have a chance right now," Jude said.

"This is just a minor setback. She's just a distraction for him," Wally said.

"Yeah, we know Speed. We know that he's pretty much in love with you, and he's just with her because she's there. He only likes her as a friend," Kyle said.

"They looked a little more than friendly earlier," Jude said.

"And we talked to him about that. She kissed him. He doesn't even know that you saw that," Kyle said.

"Yeah, well I think I should just get over it. I guess I just have bad timing," Jude said.

"You want us to come over?" Kyle asked.

"And stay the night?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, we'll be like your, Speed away from Speed," Wally said. Jude and Mason chuckled.

"I'll go home," Mason said.

"Okay Mase, I'll see you tomorrow then," Jude said, when she dropped him off.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Kyle and Wally asked.

"He always comes to see me at the studio," Jude said.

Kyle, Wally, and Jude were watching a scary movie in her room when her phone rang.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Don't ever do that again," she said.

"About that, I'm sorry, I should've told you," Speed said.

"Told me what?" Jude asked.

"That me and Amelia were together, instead of letting you find out on your own," Speed said.

"Wait, you two were together before I saw you making out with her?" Jude asked.

"You saw that?" Speed asked.

"You were going out longer than that?" Jude asked.

"No, no, after that she decided I was her boyfriend," Speed said.

"She decided that you were her boyfriend? Must I remind you of a certain person who had a boyfriend like that?" Jude asked.

"No its not like that, I mean when she started telling people, I didn't have the heart to tell them it wasn't true. And it's not like I hate her or anything," Speed said.

"She tricked you into being her boyfriend," Jude said.

"No, I guess she thought that because of the kiss, we were together," Speed said.

"Then you need to set her straight. This is gonna end badly if you continue to go through with it," Jude said.

"But she's a great friend, I don't want her to hate me," Speed said.

"Then stay with her Speed. And by the way, that's not what I was talking about when I first answered the phone. You called and scared the crap out of us," Jude said.

"I'm sorry. Wait, us?" Speed asked.

"Yes, well I figured you would want to spend some time with your girlfriend so I didn't bother inviting you. Besides, now that you have a girlfriend, you can't keep sleeping over," Jude said.

"Why not?" Speed asked.

"One, she hates me, two, that looks really bad, sleeping in the same bed with a girl that's not your girlfriend, and three, she wouldn't approve," Jude said.

"She doesn't control me," Speed said.

"Speed, you have a girlfriend now. I wouldn't feel right sleeping in the same bed as you anyway," Jude said.

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll see you in the morning," Speed said.

"I need you to record the piano for How I Feel, and then Darius wants me to re-record Fade To Black, with all of you guys playing for it," Jude said.

"Okay. So I can't come over and then leave?" Speed asked.

"You won't leave and you know it. So why did you call," Jude said.

"I don't even remember anymore," Speed lied. He knew exactly why he called. It was to give her her present.

"Well, then I guess this conversation was pointless," Jude said.

"No, none of our conversations are pointless," Speed said.

"Goodnight Vin," Jude said, hanging up.

"We can get him back for you," Kyle said.

"Yeah, you two need each other," Wally said.

"No, I can do this on my own. But thanks anyway guys," Jude said. They continued watching the movie until they fell asleep.

The next day, they pushed through the two songs, making Tommy, Liam, and Darius proud.

"I think this deserves a Kwest-wich," Kwest said.

"I think this deserves a party at Tommy's!" Jude exclaimed.

"As much as I love the parties we have when you offer my house up, I'm gonna have to say no to this one. Sadie is coming over, and we've been together for almost been five months, so we're spending the night alone," Tommy said.

"Gross," Jude said.

"I didn't say that we were doing anything. I'm going to wait until your sister's birthday, thank you very much," Tommy said.

"T-M-I Quincy," Jude said.

"Yeah, even I didn't wanna hear that," Wally said.

"Well, we can go over to Amelia'," Speed said.

"Or not," Jude said.

"Yeah dude, who wants to go to your girlfriend's house and watch you two make kissy-face with each other," Kyle said.

"We're not," Speed said.

"No, its okay Speed, you can go to your girlfriend's. Kyle, Wally, Jamie, Patsy, Mason, and I will go over to my house and party it up there," Jude said.

"Where is Patsy anyway?" Mason asked.

"She went over to Jamie's this morning. I think someone's in love," Jude said, laughing.

"Awh how cute," Mason said.

"Yeah I know," Jude said, smiling.

"Oh, so its okay for Patsy and Jamie to make kissy faces at each other?" Speed asked.

"They won't. Patsy's not that kind of girl. Amelia, will do whatever she can to remind me that she's your girlfriend, and I'm not," Jude said.

"No she won't," Speed said.

"Thank what you want. I know how this is gonna turn out. Fine, bring her over. If she gets on my nerves, I will kick her out. And you're gonna have to go with her," Jude said.

"I don't know why you two don't like each other," Speed said.

"Because she is a –," Jude started to say before Tommy cut her off.

"Alright, kiddos. See ya later," he said.

"Later Tommy," Jude said, hugging her producer.

"Alright, I'm taking Kyle, Wally, and Mason, Speed, you're on your own. I'll see you at my house," Jude said.

"Wait, I'm going alone?" Speed asked.

"You have to pick up your girlfriend," Jude said.

"Fine, fine, I'll see you when I get there," Speed said, getting into his car.

"Wait, I thought you two were friends with Amelia," Mason said.

"She hates Jude. We hate her," Kyle said.

"I knew it!" Jude said.

"Wow, good job at figuring that out Jude," Mason said. They all got into Jude's car and made their way to her house.

**W00t reviews! And then read the next chapter. No going on to the next one unless you review! I mean it!**


	4. JME Session?

**Big surprise coming…**

"I can't believe this, Amelia's got Speed under some stupid spell. She's lied to him, I know it," Jude said. Speed hadn't hung out with any of them since the day they recorded some songs.

"Yeah, this is ridiculous, I mean you can play, but we need dude. Without him, we're just Mind Explosion," Wally said.

"This is bullshit," Jude cursed. She kicked the wall and walked out of the studio.

"Who's that?" a guy asked Darius.

"That's Jude Harrison," Darius said.

"That's the girl who's putting G Major back on top?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, and for the next two weeks, you are to stay away from her. The last thing I need is for her to get her heart broken," Darius said.

"D, you know him all too well," Tommy said, walking by.

"Tommy, you remember my nephew," Darius said.

"How could I forget S to the H to the A to the Y," Tommy said, shaking hands with him.

"Our last meeting is still burned into my mind as to why I should never hang out with a guy who's just been dumped," Shay said.

"Well good news is, you're going to producing him for the next two weeks, and last time I checked, you and Sadie were still going strong," Darius said.

"Yeah, that we are, so you're not gonna have to worry about drunk Tommy," Tommy said.

"Yeah, so Kwest can take over for Jude," Darius said.

"Yeah, Kwest can handle her," Tommy said.

"Please, even I can handle her," Shay said, laughing.

"Tommy, this is the last straw. I'm going over to her house and I'm going to kick that little bitch's face in," Jude ranted.

"Or not," Shay said.

"Jude, say hi to Darius. And his nephew, Shay," Tommy said.

"Oh, hey Darius, sorry about the outburst. And nice to meet you," Jude said, shaking Shay's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now what's this about kicking someone's face in?" Shay asked, leading her away from Tommy and Darius.

"This girl, she's turned my best friend and guitarist against all of us. He didn't even like her at first, and now, he won't even come to the studio and record with us. And I need him here because I'm almost done with this new song, and he's like he can't come because he's already made plans, and even so, she wouldn't let him come alone, because I'd probably try to break them up," Jude said in one breath.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl. Well what's this song that you need help with?" Shay asked.

"Well me and the band were in studio 12 working on it, it's called Criminal," Jude said.

"Maybe I can help you out," Shay suggested. Jude led him into the studio where Kyle and Wally were goofing off.

"Jude, look at what I can – hello," Kyle said.

"It's the S to the H to the A to the Y!" Wally exclaimed.

"You can just call me Shay," he said, chuckling.

"Alright, it's Shay!" Wally exclaimed.

"You know Shay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, he's like a huge rap star," Kyle said.

"You didn't know that?" Shay asked.

"I never really got into that kind of music," Jude said.

"Too bad, because I think a true artist appreciates all genres," Shay said. He picked up Jude's song and began reading.

"Let me hear it," Shay said.

"Okay," Jude said, blushing. Something about him drew her in, and she liked it. It wasn't like Derek, where she felt like she should be with him, and it wasn't like Speed, where she felt like he was perfect for her, but it was good, whatever it was.

_I blow away the ashes  
I clear his face to look at it  
He stole my name while I waited lost and found  
I found a place where I'll keep you  
Cause I won't live through you or beneath you  
I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down_

_Going the wrong way down a one-way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I need it_

_Just a look, look looking for someone to help me_

_And the feeling is mutual_

_Can anybody see what I see?_

_Cause I don't see me_

"Uncle D was right, you're gonna take G Major back to the top," Shay said.

"You think so?" Jude asked.

"With that voice, and your looks? I know so," Shay said. '

"You know, Jude, we gotta leave. We need to get ready for the dance," Wally said.

"Oh yeah, Sadie Hawkins Dance," Jude said, unenthusiastically.

"Are you not going?" Shay asked.

"No, there's not many guys at my school that I would want to ask, and the ones that I'm friends with are all taken," Jude said.

"I wouldn't want you to miss your dance. I'll go with you," Shay said.

"Dude, go with him," Wally whispered.

"Wall, he's right here. And I guess I could. I can even call Jamie and tell him to bring Patsy," Jude said.

"It's settled then. I'll just ask Uncle D for your address and pick you up later," Shay said.

"Seven-ish?" Jude asked.

"Cool, cool," Shay said.

"Okay, then I'm gonna have to leave with these guys then," Jude said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Shay said, kissing Jude's knuckles.

"Tommy, I'm going to get ready for the Sadie Hawkins, I'm okay with taking the rest of the night off, right?" Jude said.

"Alright, I'll see you after school on Monday," Tommy said.

"Jude's got a date with a star," Kyle said.

"So is this a get back at Speed kinda date?" Wally asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Speed. He might get mad," Jude said.

"I guess its not. Jude likes Shay Jude likes Shay," Kyle sang.

"Stop it. Hang on, I gotta call Jamie. Jamie, you and Patsy are coming to the Sadie Hawkins Dance," Jude said.

"We are? Patsy doesn't do dances," Jamie said.

"Well she is now," Jude said.

"Who are you gonna go with?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I was at the studio, and Shay was there, you know Shay, rap star, Darius' nephew, anywho, he was there, and he asked me if I wanted to take him," Jude said.

"Are you serious? That's great Jude, mixing it up with the stars. I'll ask her if she wants to go and I'll call you back," Jamie said.

"Cool, well I'll talk to you later," Jude said, hanging up.

"I know what's wrong!" Jude randomly exclaimed a few hours later.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"With Criminal; get the acoustic," Jude said. She started strumming and then she went right into the chorus.

_Going the wrong way down a one-way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_

_Just a look, look looking for someone like me_

_Where the feeling is mutual_

_Can anybody see what I see?_

_Cause I don't see me_

Kyle and Wally were admiring how great it sounded when Jude's phone rang. She didn't bother even looking at who was calling.

"Hello you've interrupted the JME session, how may I help you," she said.

"JME? You've just kicked me out of the band like that?" Speed asked.

"We haven't, _yet_," Jude said.

"You can't just kick me out of my own band," Speed said.

"Yes, well you've been needed at the studio, and you haven't been there. So unless you come back, you're either getting kicked out, or fired," Jude said.

"It's not my fault that Amelia doesn't trust me in the studio with you," Speed said.

"And it's not my fault that you can't stand up to her and tell her that you have to go," Jude said.

"This is retarded, I'm getting kicked out of the effing band because of her," Speed said.

"It's not anyone's fault but your own. Now, like I said before, you were interrupting the JME session, how may I help you," Jude said.

"This guy, Shay came and knocked on my door, asking for you," Speed said.

"Are you serious? Did you tell him I lived next door?" Jude asked.

"Wait, you know who Shay is? I thought you didn't listen to rap or crap as you like to put it," Speed said.

"Yes, well Shay's heard the song that I've been working on, completely alone, without any outside help, and then he asked me if I wanted to take him to the Sadie Hawkins, so I said yes," Jude said.

"You're going with him to the dance? This is unbelievable," Speed said.

"What is?" Jude asked.

"Nothing, I gotta go, Amelia is here," Speed said.

"You're gonna need to break up with her eventually. We need to record this song, and you need to be there," Jude said.

"Alright, alright, I know, I'll see you at the dance," Speed said, hanging up.

"Jude Shay's here!" Victoria yelled. Jude, Kyle, and Wally ran downstairs to greet Jude's date.

"What time should I bring her back?" Shay asked.

"I guess since the dance is over at ten, one would be fine," Victoria said. Jude grinned. Usually her curfew was midnight on weekends, unless she was at Jamie's or Speed's. She was pretty sure her mom was trying not to embarrass her in front of Shay.

"I got hit on by this girl on the way to your house," Shay said as they were leaving.

"Jude, we're gonna go pick up the girls. We'll see you at the dance," Kyle said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there," Jude said, waving at her two friends.

"So who was this girl?" Jude asked when they got into Shay's car. His bodyguard sat in the backseat.

"I don't know, all I know is I was walking from next door, I went to the wrong house, and as I was walking in she put her hand on my chest and said something to me. The whole time I was like who is this girl and why is she touching me, I don't even know what she was talking about," Shay said.

"Is that her right there?" Jude asked, pointing at Amelia and Speed.

"Yeah, you know her?" Shay asked.

"She's the girl. The one turned my best friend against me," Jude said.

"Really? Well, this is gonna be one fun night," Shay said, before driving off.

The whole time at the dance, when Shay wasn't being hounded for autographs, he was teaching Jude how to dance. He was also getting hit on by every girl there, including Kat.

"Who'd Jude steal you from?" Kat asked.

"She stole my heart the first time I saw her, if that's what you mean," Shay said. Kat rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You cheese ball," Jude said, bumping him with her hip.

"Is that guy Spiederman?" Shay asked, pointing behind Jude.

"Yeah, why?" Jude asked.

"Go talk to him. I hate to see two friends not on speaking terms," Shay said. He pushed her in the direction of Speed.

"Hey," Jude said when she got there.

"Where's Shay?" Speed asked.

"I came over here to talk to you," Jude said.

"Amelia might -," Speed said.

"I don't care what she'll do. Let's dance," Jude said, grabbing his hand.

"You know what's funny?" Speed asked.

"What?" Jude asked.

"We're both horrible dancers," Speed said, smiling.

"I miss this," Jude said.

"The awkward dancing and making jokes?" Speed asked.

"The awkward Speed and his lame jokes," Jude said.

"Ouch, you never said my jokes were lame before," Speed said.

"I still always laugh to make you feel better," Jude said, smiling.

"Thank you," Speed said. He managed to kiss her on her forehead before she was forcibly pulled away from her.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Jeez crazy, we were just dancing," Jude said.

"You call that dancing, you hoebag!" Amelia yelled. It was obvious to Jude that she was trying to cause a scene and but it was hard since the music was so loud.

"Aims, chill out, we were just dancing," Speed said.

"Come on Jude, let's blow this dance," Shay said.

"Kyle, Walls, Jaims?" Jude asked, looking at her friends.

"You guys can come over to my house," Amelia said.

"That's not even a choice," Wally said, following Jude out with his date.

"We'll hang out with you," Kat said, pulling Derek, Amanda, and Angelica with her.

"If they go to your house, I'm not going," Speed said.

"Yes you are," Amelia said, grinning.

Speed tried to walk off with Kyle, Wally, Jamie, and Patsy but Amelia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're staying with me," she said. Speed watched as is friends left the dance and wondered if Jude was right about Amelia.

**Okay, this was to make up for the no updates for so long. I hope you guys are satisfied for a while. And by the way, I'm working on a short Christmas story (a challenge), a story in Speed's point of view called Girl Next Door (I'm already five chapters into writing it) and a Hannah Montana/Jake Ryan one (how can you not love that pairing) so yeah, lots of things coming from me. I've already completed chapters 1-7 and 12 of this story (it only has 12 chapters, leading up to another sequel, w00t) so yeah, I've been very prolific over the break. **

**Can't wait until I can post everything.**

**:D**


	5. Title Missing?

**Kinda stole this from Instant Star but this is from one of my favorite episodes in the first season. And how else would this song come about?**

"You're dating Shay. Shay Mills," Speed said in disbelief.

"We're not dating. Officially. He just kissed me goodnight, and you saw," Jude said.

"You don't kiss someone goodnight in their bedroom," Speed said.

"We were just hanging out after the dance. And he was leaving, so he kissed me," Jude said.

"So you two are together?" Speed asked. He was fuming. Yeah, he was with Amelia, but he wanted Jude, bad. And here she was, making out with random rap stars and she couldn't even make her mind up about him.

"Let's just finish this song," Jude said. They heard loud music coming from the next room.

"How can they expect us to write a song when they're recording next door," Speed said.

"We crank it up louder," Jude said. She plugged in her guitar and Speed played something different.

"I like this," Jude said. Speed smiled and continued playing.

_My friends are telling me I lost my mind_

_When I hooked up with you_

_And maybe that's true_

_Said that I'll wake up one day_

_Asking what did I do?_

_Maybe that's true too_

Although it was about Shay, Speed had to admit, it was good. He loved that Jude could come up with things off of the top of her head like that.

In the next room over, Shay was trying to lay down some tracks when he heard the guitar.

"Hold up, hold up, what's that?" Shay asked.

"I think it's your girl," Troy said. (I'm pretty sure that's the name of Shay's bodyguard, I can't remember)

"You want me to tell her to turn it down?" Tommy asked.

"No, no I like it," Shay said.

_Waste my time, waste my time_

_Not so sure that I'll be yours but baby you could be mine_

_It's all about hanging out_

_Cause you know how to waste my time_

She was so into the song that they could hear her through the walls.

"Tommy, turn the beat back up," Shay said.

_**Call me Shay on the M-I-C**_

_**When you listening to me**_

**_You be listening to b bumping_**

_**To the rhythm they'll be given**_

_**When we hit them with the beats on the streets**_

_**Don't forget the way we living yo**_

Jude heard Shay's freestyle from her room and began singing along with him.

_Waste my time_

_**You girl on the other side of the wall**_

_Waste my time_

_**I like the way you move your body and if you fall**_

_Not so sure that I'll be yours but_

_**I'll be the one to catch you before you hit the ground**_

_Baby you could be mine_

_**I'm feeling your sound**_

Jude hugged Speed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"When I'm in the studio with you, writing like this, I just get a bunch of ideas in my head. It usually takes me hours upon hours to come up with something that sounds good, and I just ad-libbed a whole song," Jude said.

"I believe the term is freestyle," Tommy said, walking in.

"Oh, Tommy! I'm sorry, did I mess up the song?" Jude asked.

"Mess it up? You opened up a whole new door for us Jude," Tommy said.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Jude, come play the song in here, we're gonna record you two together. It'll be a mash up like no other," Tommy said.

"Actually, it was all Speed's doing," Jude said, smiling at her best friend.

"Well, Speed, come do it again. That was amazing," Tommy said, leading the pair into the studio where Shay was waiting.

"Is she up for it?" Shay asked.

"I don't know, you think you can handle me?" Jude asked, smirking at Shay.

"There's not many things that I can't handle," Shay said before kissing Jude softly.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that when there's people around," Tommy said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Scratch that, it would probably be worse when there's people around. Come on, let's get this finished. Speed, are you ready?" Tommy asked.

"Righty-o," Speed said.

"If you promise never to say that again, you can start," Tommy said. Speed laughed and waited for Tommy to cue him to start playing.

_When I'm with you everything's alright_

_All I know is how I feel_

_When you're with me_

_Waste my time_

_Waste my time_

_Not so sure that I'll be yours_

_And baby you could be mine_

_Its all about hanging out_

_Cause you know how to waste my time_

_Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me_

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day   
Moving way too fast  


"Hey Tommy, I thought you were producing a Shay track," Darius said, walking in.

"This is the Shay track," Tommy said before shushing Darius.

_It's all about **yeah girl, it's all about**  
Hanging out **you know, we hanging out**  
Cause you know how to waste my time _

Chorus  
Waste my time **wasting my time**  
Waste my time **yeah, yeah**  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine **you could be mine **  
It's all about** yeah girl, it's all about**  
Hanging out **we hanging out  
**Cause you know how to waste my time **wasting my time**  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time

"That sounded more like a Jude track with Shay rapping over it. I don't like it," Darius said.

"Uncle D, this isn't the Shay track, but this is one I wanna keep. It sounds good," Shay said.

"Let's do it a few more times, and we'll call it a day," Tommy said. Speed didn't have to play the guitar anymore so he just watched Jude and Shay sing. Their chemistry was incredible. Speed wished he could have that with Jude, be able to sing with her on that kind of level. He felt his pocket vibrate so he left the room.

"Hey Amelia," Speed said.

"You're not at Kyle's!" she exclaimed.

"I had to leave, I told you I would be back and forth between his, Wally's, and Jamie's," Speed lied. Amelia wouldn't let him go to the studio, and he was dying to hang out with Jude, so he made up a lie about helping Kyle out with something.

"That's bull Speed, and you know it," Amelia said.

"No it's not," Speed said.

"Then why is your car parked next to Jude's outside of G Major?" Amelia asked. Jude walked out of the room and saw Speed was panicking. He mouthed to her that Amelia was outside.

"Because I was called here for an emergency," Speed said.

"Really? And Jude just happened to be there?" Amelia asked.

"Jude's with Shay now, they're recording a song together," Speed explained.

"So what's this big emergency then?" Amelia asked.

"Speed's breaking up with you," he heard Jude say.

"Says who?" Amelia asked.

"Says me. You hit on Shay and then tried to not let Speed hang out with me? Here are the rules of Speed and me, I always come first, as does he," Jude said. Speed smiled. At least he could count on Jude to stick up for him.

"Really? So says the girl he's done nothing but badmouth for the past week and a half?" Amelia said.

"I could care less what he said about me, he's still my best friend, and you're not good enough for him. So I say you leave right now or you'll finally be able to get that nose of yours fixed," Jude said. Amelia took a few steps closer to Jude and immediately regretted it when she felt Jude's fist hit her nose.

"My nose!" Amelia shrieked. It wasn't broken, Jude just hit her hard enough to make it bleed.

Jude walked back inside and hugged Speed. They may have not been getting along the past few days, but he was still the guy who had been there for her more times in the past three months than anyone had been for her in her life.

"Jude, you guys can leave, I'm gonna finish mixing the song," Tommy said.

"I want this to be a single," Darius said.

"Like film a video?" Jude asked.

"Film your first video. And it can go on both of your CD's," Darius said.

"My first single!" Jude exclaimed. She jumped into Shay's arms and he kissed her.

"Shay, what did I tell you?" Darius asked.

"I have no intentions of breaking her heart," Shay said.

"You better not. You'll have to deal with me," Speed said. Shay laughed.

"How could I not listen to that," Shay said, laughing. Speed smiled and followed the new couple to their car.

"I'll see you later Speed," Jude said, stroking his cheek. To other people, it looked like a gesture between two friends. To him, it meant a lot more.

It meant that she cared.

**Look over there! As I change the pairing. Inconspicuously.**

**Shude?**

**Don't worry kiddos, its still a Juderman. Cause they're my favorite :D**


	6. Lazy Me

"Admit that you're jealous and everything will be right in the world," Jamie said.

"I am not jealous," Speed said.

"Denial is the first step to," Kyle started.

"I mean, what does he have that I don't. So what he's famous rap star, and he has 'wicked dance moves' and he's a 'smooth' talker," Speed said.

"Yeah, you can, play guitar," Wally said.

"And I'm great at DDR," Speed said.

"And you make Jude laugh," Kyle said.

"And she said I make her write good stuff," Speed said.

"And you're not ugly," Jamie said.

"He's got that whole bad-boy, sweet talker thing going on," Patsy said.

"I can be bad," Speed said.

"Right," Kyle said.

"No seriously. Come on, let's go break the law and stuff," Speed said.

"But why would you do that. It's not like you still like her and you're not insanely jealous of Shay or anything," Kyle said.

"You're right, why do I care," Speed said.

"Admit that you've got it bad for Jude still and we'll help you get her back," Wally said.

"I don't need help getting her," Speed said.

"So you do have it bad!" Jamie exclaimed.

"He's blushing," Patsy said.

"I am not," Speed said, turning even brighter.

Their making fun of Speed was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Speed, Jude's here," Speed's mom said.

"Send her up!" Speed yelled.

"Hey Speed, whoa, all of you guys are over here," Jude said, walking into Speed's room.

"Yeah, we figured you were out with Shay at some club again," Wally said.

"Nope, I told him I needed a night off to hang with my friends. I've been to six clubs in the past three nights. That's all the dancing I can take," Jude said.

"You really told him that?" Patsy asked.

"Yeah. And he completely understood," Jude said.

"Awh you do care," Kyle said and gave Jude a hug. Wally and Jamie followed. Then came Patsy, who only did it because she felt inclined to do so, and lastly, Speed hugged her.

"So have you two made it official?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, we've never sat down and went okay this is what we're gonna do," Jude said.

"Speed, Amelia's here!" his mom yelled.

"What the hell?" Jude asked.

"Send her up, I guess," Speed said.

"What is she doing here?" Jude asked.

"Well, she still is everyone's friend, so I guess she assumed she can still come over," Speed said.

"Hey – oh everyone's over here," Amelia said, walking in.

"Yep, how's your nose?" Jude asked.

"Not broken. How's your heart?" Amelia asked.

"Not cold like yours," Jude said before she could finish.

Amelia glared at Jude before taking a seat next to Speed.

"So what were you guys talking about? You're being really quiet right now," Amelia said.

"Nothing that we need to repeat," Jude said.

"It was about me, wasn't it," Amelia said.

"Uh, no," Jude said. She shifted over towards Kyle and Wally. Kyle and Wally began whispering to each other.

"That's right, it's at Jude's!" Wally said.

"What's at Jude's?" Speed asked.

"The action thing, it's over there, right Jude?" Wally asked.

"Oh, yep, it is, you wanna go get it guys?" Jude asked, catching on to their lie.

"Yeah, come on," Kyle said, getting up. Speed looked at them questioningly as they ran out of his room.

"What was that all about?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know?" Speed said.

"Alright, well since no one is gonna say anything, let's turn on some music or something," Amelia said. She walked over to Speed's stereo and turned on it on.

_Your eyes made me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof_

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows_

_I'm into you_

"Is that Jude?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, yeah," Speed said.

"Isn't this the one she wrote about you?" Jamie asked.

"She wrote this, about you?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, she did," Speed said, smiling.

"Jude, so what's this whole thing with Shay? Cause Speed's definitely jealous," Kyle asked.

"Well considering how he's only in town for a few more days, I don't think we're gonna make ourselves official. But it's to be with him," Jude said, smiling.

"So when he leaves, it's back to Jude and Speed?" Wally asked.

"There's never been and Jude and Speed. I just think we're one of those couples that will never get a chance to be a couple," Jude said.

"At least go back to being random kisses Jude and Speed. And not dating other people Jude and Speed. And sleeping over Jude and Speed," Wally said.

"Yeah, because even though technically you two weren't together, he still liked it," Kyle said.

"And you're so into him," Wally said.

"I'm not," Jude said, blushing.

"Funny, you two have the same reaction," Kyle said.

"Blushing," Wally said, laughing.

Jude blushed some more and answered her ringing phone.

"Hey Vin, hey is that Your Eyes playing in the background?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, it was in my stereo when she turned it on. I need you to help get rid of Amelia. Patsy isn't even working on her," Speed said.

"I remember when I wrote that song. It was like, everyone saw through me, and they knew," Jude said, smiling.

"They knew what?" Speed said.

"Everybody knows, I'm into you," Jude sang. She trailed off, realizing what she just did.

"Oh, that part," Speed said smiling.

"Yeah. And I'll be over there in a bit. Just warn her that this time, I might break her nose," Jude said.

"It would be smart of you to leave," Speed said.

"Why? I'm still a part of this group," Amelia said.

"Well you were never a part of the group that included Jude," Jamie said.

"Wait so you're against me too?" Amelia asked.

"Well Jude said that this time she might just break your nose," Speed said.

"What a bitch!" Amelia exclaimed.

"That would be you," Speed said.

"I hope she breaks your heart again," Amelia said before walking out.

"Is that the last of her?" Patsy asked.

"I hope so," Speed said.

"Great, I can't stand her. Never could," she said, laughing.

"Man, she was leaving as I was walking in," Jude said when she got upstairs.

"That sucks, you came so close to breaking it," Speed said, laughing. Jude smiled. Amelia was gone for good, Shay was leaving soon, and everything would be back to normal. Whatever that was.

"Man, I think this should be like, the official hangout for the band," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I mean it has everything we'll need. Instruments, radio, TV, computer, mini-fridge, microwave, chairs, bed, yeah that's pretty much it," Wally said.

"And it's super comfortable," Jude said.

"Not so much for me," Speed said. Jude was lying on top of him. She was comfortable, he wasn't.

"Alright, we'll fix this then," Jude said.

"Good," Speed said, laughing.

"I thought Speed's house was already kind of the 'official hangout,'" Jude said.

"Yeah, this is where we practice and write stuff. Well besides your house," Wally said.

"It used to be my house," Jamie said.

"Yeah, until we realized how much it sucks to be interrupted by nana," Jude said.

"So true," Patsy said.

"We should get our own place," Jude said.

"That would kick so much ass," Wally said.

"Yeah, I know," Kyle said, smiling.

"Maybe when we get big," Jude said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would be able to find one for you guys," Patsy said.

"Kick ass!" Wally said.

"What's that on my leg?" Speed asked.

"What's what?" Kyle asked.

"Moving," Speed asked.

"Shee ball, that's my phone," Jude said, getting up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jude, what are you up to?" Shay asked.

"I'm over at Speed's with everyone, why?" Jude asked.

"I just called to tell you that I talked with Uncle D. I'm here for the next three days, when we film the video. And then, I'm gone," Shay said.

"So soon?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, this really sucks. And I know that we never really talked about us, and that's because I know that you wouldn't be as happy with me as you would with him," Shay said.

"Shay-," Jude started to say.

"No let me finish. I love what we have together, but its nothing compared to what you and Spiederman could have. And now that he's broken up with his girlfriend, I'm the only thing standing in the way of you two being together," Shay said.

"That's, wow. That's the sweetest way anyone has ever broken up with me," Jude said.

"I just felt like I needed to say that, before the end of shooting, you know?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, and thanks," Jude said.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," Shay said.

"Shay just broke up with you?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, but it's for the better. We won't be able to see each other when he leaves anyway," Jude said.

"That sucks," Speed said, hugging Jude. She couldn't see it, but he had a huge smile on his face.

**Now watch as I slowly change the pairing back.**

**Juderman!**


	7. You Were Born to Sing Stupid Girl

"Don't believe in anything that you can't taste, you stupid girl," Jude sang. Darius wanted to see if Jude would be able to do cover songs, as well as her own, luckily he chose Stupid Girl by Garbage.

"This sounds really good, Jude," Liam said.

"Yeah, you should record it, and put it on the CD," Kwest said.

"I should?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, it really sounds good," Tommy said, putting his arm around Jude.

"What do you think, boys? You up for recording this?" Jude asked Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally.

"You were born to sing Stupid Girl," Speed said. Jude kicked him in the butt and went into the studio.

"Alright, let's get this done as quickly as possible, I've gotta get out of here by tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Where are you off to, Quincy?" Jude asked.

"I've gotta leave town for a few days, I need to see my grand-mère," Tommy said.

"Oh. So is Kwest going to produce me?" Jude asked.

"Probably just one track," Tommy said.

"Don't worry, I've been working with Tommy since he started and we work pretty much the same way," Kwest said.

"Does this means Kwest-whiches for all?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," Kwest said.

"King Kwest is the best," Speed said, laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait until I'm gone," Tommy said.

"Yeah guys, don't crush his ego," Kwest said, laughing.

"Why don't we just let Kwest do this one?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, you can start your vacation now," Wally said.

"You don't mind?" Tommy asked Kwest.

"I love these guys, go visit your grandma, I can hold down the studio for a while," Kwest said.

"Great, Jude I expect something new when I come back," Tommy said.

"Alright, well let's start on this song," Kwest said.

Kwest gave them the freedom that Tommy did not. Tommy liked to get things over with as quickly and as smoothly as possible. Kwest just wanted them to finish the song and be happy.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sadie asked, walking in. Jude and her boys were goofing off as they recorded.

"She's recording," Kwest said.

"She's not taking it seriously," Sadie said.

"I know, but listen to this," Kwest said. He let Sadie hear what they had already recorded.

_Don't believe in fear_

_Don't believe in faith_

_Don't believe in anything_

_That you can't break_

_You stupid girl_

_You stupid girl_

_All you had you wasted_

_All you had you wasted_

"She sounds really good," Sadie said.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not perfect, like Tommy would've had it, but its good," Kwest said.

"I can tell that she's having fun with this song," Sadie said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to capture," Kwest said.

"Hey Sadie," Jude said.

"Hey Jude. I just stopped by to see if Tom had left yet," Sadie said.

"Yeah, are you going with him?" Jude asked.

"He wants me to. Mom, does not," Sadie said.

"So tell her you're somewhere else," Jude said.

"She'll never buy it," Sadie said.

"I'll cover for you," Jude said.

"Would you really?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, now go, be with Quincy," Jude said.

Eventually, Kwest was joined by Jamie, Patsy, and Mason.

"They sound really good," Jamie said.

"Yeah, it does, Kwest good job," Mason said.

"Alright Jude, I think we're done," Kwest said.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I'm just need to mix it and then we can move onto the next song," Kwest said.

"Sweet!" Jude exclaimed.

"Wow, let's do something," Kyle said.

"Something fun!" Wally said.

"Let's go shopping!" Jude exclaimed.

"Well, there's this new CD that I want and I saw this really cute hoodie the other day," Jude said.

"Wait, before you go Jude, you're going to go on a few shows tomorrow. In the morning, you're going to be on Good Morning Toronto, in the afternoon, you're going to be on the Jim and Allen radio show, and at night, you're going on Late Night with Stephen Cohen," Kwest said, reading the message that was left for him.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jude exclaimed.

"It says something about Darius hiring someone to, oh yeah here it is, EJ, she's going to be with you while you do all of these shows since Tommy can't and neither can I, wants to meet with you later tonight," Kwest said.

"Oh, alright. Well I guess we have to do speed shopping," Jude said.

"Speed shops? Hahahahaha!" Kyle and Wally said in a fit of laughter.

"She means speed shopping, like shopping really fast, you idiots," Speed said.

"Whatever you say," Kyle said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"And now you're free to go," Kwest said.

"Yes!" Jude said, running out to her car, followed by Speed, Kyle, and Wally.

"Alright ladies in gentlemen, after hearing her demo a few months ago, we had a feeling that this girl was going to be huge, and we were right. Jude Harrison's first song became an instant hit and it finally made it to the number 1 spot on the charts this week. Here's the song, Waste My Time featuring Shay Mills," the host of the radio show said.

"Hey it's you!" Wally exclaimed.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Jude asked.

"Hear what?" Kyle asked.

"That Jude's song is a number one!" Speed exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jude shrieked.

"Dude, that is amazing," Kyle said.

"I say I can spend a little more time shopping. EJ can wait," Jude said.

"Yeah!" Speed said. Jude's phone rang.

"Jude, Tom just told me about your single. Congratulations!" Sadie said.

"Thanks Sadie! I just heard about it on the radio. That's probably why they want me to go on all of these shows tomorrow," Jude said.

"Tom says they all called Darius and said they wanted you on their shows," Sadie said.

"This is amazing! I can't believe it. Well I'm driving Sadie, I can't stay on the phone. I'll see you in a few days," Jude said.

"Alright, later Jude," Sadie said.

"Tommy says once they saw how good my single was doing on the charts, they called Darius and arranged for me to be on their shows," Jude said.

"Jude, this is awesome," Kyle said.

"Yeah, it really is," Speed said. He thought back to Jude's birthday, and how he had wanted so badly to give her present to her. For some reason, he really wanted to give it to her right then as well.

"Hey, Jude, when you're done having dinner with EJ, you wanna come over?" Speed asked.

"Okay, cool," Jude said, smiling.

Jude was barely able to buy her hoodie before she got a phone call from EJ.

"Jude Harrison? Hi, this is EJ? I'm sure they've told you about me. Anyway, I hear you're at the mall, and I wanted to meet with you to give you the rundown for tomorrow. I'm at the mall you're at so you can come meet me. I'm standing, oh there you are!" EJ said. Jude turned around and saw a woman waving frantically.

"Who's that crazy chick?" Wally asked.

"EJ," Jude said.

"Uh, good luck with that," Speed said.

"Here, take my money, and buy me something. Something I'd like," Jude said. She saw three hands come out and she gave her money to Speed.

"He knows me the best," Jude said, smiling.

"That's right I do. I hope you don't kill her," Speed said.

"I hope I don't have to go to that extreme," Jude said. She hugged her boys and walked over to EJ.

"Who are they?" EJ asked.

"My backup band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion," Jude said.

"Let me guess, Spiederman is the one you like?" EJ asked.

"They're all just my friends," Jude said.

"Well I'm sure one of the shows is going to ask you about your boyfriend. Who is he?" EJ asked.

"Well the last boyfriend I had was this guy, Derek. It ended badly. I wrote a song about him, actually," Jude said.

"Really, which one? I was sent some of your songs," EJ said.

"Skin," Jude said.

"What about 'Your Eyes'? Who's that about?" EJ asked.

"Uh, that's about Spiederman," Jude said, quietly.

"I knew it! You do like him!" EJ exclaimed.

"It's a long story about that song," Jude said.

"Well tell the story. You're going to have to get used to this. This is what you're gonna do when you're on these shows. Answer any and every question they throw at you," EJ said.

"Like what?" Jude asked.

"Okay, well I'm going to ask you a question that more than likely you're going to be asked, and I want you to answer them how you would if you were on the show. Okay, first question: what was it like recording your first song?" EJ asked.

"It was amazing. Tommy produced it, my sister, Mason, and Patsy were all there when I sang it. The only thing missing from it was Spiederman," Jude said.

"That's it?" EJ asked.

"That's what happened," Jude said.

"We're trying to present you as like, the girl next door kind of person, something that all girls can relate to. Make your answer more, fitting to that persona," EJ said.

"I can't change my answer, that's what happened, and how I felt," Jude said.

"Ugh, we'll work on your attitude later. Come on, I wanna see how you shop. I assume this is what you wear when you're just lounging around all day," EJ said.

"This is usually what I wear everyday. Jeans, tee, hoodie, converse or vans," Jude said.

"Well, tomorrow, I want you to wear a skirt," EJ said.

"Nothing screams awesome rock goddess like a skirt," Jude mumbled. She saw Kyle, Wally, and Speed in the distance and she so longed to be with them, goofing off and not being told that her 'image' is wrong.

She didn't even know she had an image.

"I'm serious, you're a wholesome girl that other girls want to be and parents want their girls to be them," EJ said.

"Have you even listened to my songs?" Jude asked.

"Yes, and I think that with the right look, you can go far," EJ said. Jude looked towards the boys and mimed putting a gun to her head.

"With the right force, your face could go far," Jude mumbled.

Jude never even got to go to Speed's house that night, she was so tired.


	8. The Fever

**New chapter already?**

"Harrison, what songs are we performing?" Speed asked.

"The ones that look the best in a flowy skirt," Jude said in a high-pitched, girly voice. EJ had her all dolled up and she hated it. She had managed to get out of the skirt in the morning because it was cold, and the afternoon because it was on a radio, but at night, they were in a studio; she couldn't use the cold or the no one could see excuse.

"So that's a no to Trash Flavored Trash?" Speed asked.

"Trash flavored what? That's disgusting. There will be no singing of that, ever," EJ said.

"Good thing I didn't write it then," Jude mumbled. Jude hated her legs. They weren't tanned, toned, or anything else that made the models in the magazine have amazing legs.

"Jude, relax. You look amazing," Speed said.

Dresses, they were great. There was nothing Jude loved more than a great dress. But skirts? Especially the one she was wearing?

It just wasn't her thing.

"I think I'm gonna call Tommy," Jude said.

"Go right ahead," Speed said. He went over to Kyle and Wally and they began to talk.

"Quincy? She's killing me!" Jude said.

"Who'd they get?" Tommy asked.

"EJ," Jude said.

"Oh, I hate her. She probably ignored all of your interest, told you to put on a skirt, and had you talk about your life that she thought was boring so she added little elements to make it more exciting," Tommy said.

"I've been managing to get out of those things she's putting me in. Now I'm in a skirt, but I've been answering the questions how I wanted to. The most fun I had was on the radio show earlier. It was amazing," Jude said.

"Just finish the night, don't do anything too crazy, I know it'll be hard after spending a day with her," Tommy said.

"I won't, scout's honor," Jude said.

"You were never a scout in your life," Tommy said.

"Which is why it's genuine," Jude said, laughing.

"I'm gonna let you go. Knock 'em dead, Jude. I know you can," Tommy said.

"Okay, Jude we decided you're gonna do Criminal on this show," EJ said.

"I was thinking something more guitar goddess, mosh pit starting, that kind of thing," Jude said.

"Funny. Oh and I told Stephen that you and Spiederman are dating, so you two have to go out together," EJ said.

"You did what?!" Jude exclaimed. Speed turned his head in time to see Jude clench her fists.

"Harrison, come on over here for a minute," Speed said.

"She told him me and you are dating!" Jude exclaimed.

"And you're mad?" Speed asked.

"No, not at that, at the fact that she lied. I mean, now I have to make up a story as to why we're not really together, or make up a story about our relationship," Jude said.

Speed shocked Jude, Kyle, and Wally when he leaned in and kissed her.

"Take the ball and run with it," he said before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I was telling him about how EJ told Stephen that Speed and I are dating and that now I either have to make up a story as to why we're not together or make up a story about our relationship. So then he kissed me and said take the ball and run with it," Jude said.

"Oh! I know what's he's doing! He's basically telling you to go with the story of you two being together, and he kissed you, to start it off," Wally said.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, but that's exactly what he's doing," Wally said.

"I think it is. You should play along for now, and then reveal that EJ made up this elaborate lie to make you more appealing to the public," Kyle said.

"I'm gonna consult Tommy for this," Jude said.

"Yes Jude?" he asked.

"EJ lied and told the host that Speed and I are dating," Jude said.

"She can't do that! Make you two date each other," Tommy said.

"Yeah I know. So now I have to come up with some answers to questions about Speed and mine's relationship," Jude said.

"I say you don't follow the rules this time, Jude. I'll talk it over with Darius," Tommy said.

"Does this mean I get to not sing Criminal?" Jude asked.

"No, sing Criminal, it's a good song," Tommy said.

"I wanted to do Me Out of Me," Jude said.

"You haven't recorded that yet, just do Criminal. And Jude, remember that you are who you are, she can't make you who you are," Tommy said, hanging up.

"This is gonna be fun," Jude said.

"What'd he tell you?" Wally asked.

"That I should do what I want, how dare she make up lies, all she was supposed to do was chaperone me anyway," Jude said.

"Alright, let the fun begin," Kyle said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jude Harrison," Stephen Cohen said.

"Welcome to the show," he said when she sat down.

"Thanks for inviting me, it's a real honor," Jude said. It really was; that part wasn't a lie.

"So, what have you been up to? How's life ever since your single went to number one?" he asked.

"Well, let's see, the song has been a number one for a total of, hmm, 34 hours! Wow, a lot has happened since then," Jude said.

"Are you being sarcastic or serious?" he asked.

"No, I'm serious, it's a really long story, but yeah I've been on so many talk shows, I've been writing, I've been singing, I've been to signings, life has been hectic," she said.

"I heard that you have a boyfriend, how exactly does he fit into all of this. Do you have a time of day just for him?" he asked.

"Well, luckily, I don't have to do that because he's always with me. He's in my backup band," she said.

"Isn't that sweet? How long have you two known each other?" he asked.

"For a few months," she said.

"You met at school?" he asked.

"I came back from my vacation in America only to find out that he was my best friend's summer best friend. Then I kinda stole him," Jude answered.

"And it was just like love at first sight?" Stephen asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jude said.

"Well, how would you guys like to meet the person who makes this girl so happy, ladies and gentlemen, Vincent Spiederman," Stephen said. Speed walked out, looking confused as hell. Jude didn't expect Stephen to call him out.

"Uh, hey," Speed said. Took a seat next to Jude.

"So, how's the happy couple doing?" Stephen asked.

"We're doing great," Speed said. He was so confused. He didn't know that he was supposed to be out there but he did like the fact that Jude did indeed run with it.

"How long has it been?" Stephen asked.

"About five minutes, when EJ told us to start dating," Jude said.

"She said that Jude's image wasn't right for the public and she needed a boyfriend," Speed said.

"Apparently I'm not girly enough," Jude said.

"Wow, I'm not even sure if we're supposed to be talking about this," Stephen said.

"Well then talk about something else," Speed said.

"How's the recording coming along?" Stephen asked.

"It's going pretty good. I just finished another song yesterday, a cover of Garbage's Stupid Girl," Jude said.

"What's your favorite song to date?" Stephen asked.

"Well let's see, I don't know, I love them all. They all have a story behind them," Jude said.

"Really, well would you mind telling them?" Stephen asked.

"No, not at all. There's Skin; I wrote that about this guy I was dating. I actually dated this guy, it wasn't one of those, hey get an image deals. He treated me horribly, and well the song talks about it. Then there's How I Feel; I was going through a period of sadness and I rewrote a song that I had written over the summer. Fade to Black; I wrote it when Speed and I were fighting. Waste My Time, well that was a spontaneous Jude and Speed session interrupted by Shay that turned into a huge hit. Your Eyes was also about this guy right here, and man there's a bunch of others. I think right now my favorite is Me Out of Me," Jude said.

"What's that one about?" Stephen asked.

"Well it goes 'you just can't take the me out of me, cause there's no one else I'd rather be.' It just seems to fit so well with everything that just went on today," Jude said.

"And the song you're performing, what's that one about?" Stephen asked.

"Criminal is just me feeling like everything is going wrong in my life, and I had no one to help me figure things out because my best friend wasn't allowed to talk to me, everything just sucked," Jude said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, after the break Jude Harrison will perform a song off of her debut CD," Stephen said, cueing a commercial break.

"What the hell was that?" EJ asked.

"It was me being me," Jude said. She went backstage and with the little time she had, changed out of the skirt EJ gave her and back into her ripped jeans and Dead Kennedys tee.

"Wow, you changed," Stephen said.

"You better change back right now!" EJ yelled.

"Or what?" Jude asked.

"I'll, I'll," EJ stammered.

"Exactly," Jude said, walking over to the stage.

"You just can't take the me out of me," Jude sang.

"That's what I need the world to see," Speed joined in.

"Alright, we're back and here's Jude performing Criminal," Stephen said.

After Jude was done with the show, she noticed Patsy was in the audience.

"Hey, I'm trying to get back here, she's my friend!" she heard Patsy yell.

"Right, well you can wait for your friend outside, I have to have a talk with her," EJ said.

"Patsy's cool, she's with me," Jude said.

"What you did was unprofessional and completely stupid. Do you realize what could happen?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, _you'll_ get fired," Patsy said.

"Yeah, I'm actually safe, I talked it over with Tommy and he told me to do what I did, so I could care less what you have to say right now," Jude said.

"Come on, Harrison, you've turned into a new woman, I think it's time we celebrate. Are the goons coming too?" Patsy asked.

"No, I think this is something that we should do," Jude said.

"Alright," Patsy said, nodding. They left EJ standing there looking completely defeated and headed out to a club. Patsy managed to get Jude in even though she was only 16.

Jude woke up with a massive headache. She knew she shouldn't have drunk half of everything Patsy had, but she was celebrating. When her phone rang, she didn't even want to answer it, but it was Speed, and he might have had something important to tell her.

"I heard about what you and Patsy did. Jude, how could you?" Speed asked.

"I know it was stupid, I wasn't thinking straight," Jude said.

"Well I'm just reminding you that we have the studio today, and we have a chem. test tomorrow so you better be there," Speed said.

Jude stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Alright I'll be there, and what time are we going to the studio today?" Jude asked.

"Be ready to go in like an hour. I'll drive, there's no way you're gonna concentrate with the hangover you probably have," Speed said.

"Oh shit," Jude said, looking into the mirror.

"What happened?" Speed asked.

"I'm blonde," Jude said.

**Jude did what!? Reviews! And Trash Flavored Trash by my favorite band in the world: The Blood Brothers. **


	9. Someone's In Love

**Blonde? Yes Blonde? I guess you can take the Jude out of Jude.**

Jude was so glad that her mother was upset over the divorce. She assumed Jude's sudden hair change was due to her being upset as well. Little did she know, Jude had dyed her hair in a drunken state.

The whole time she and Speed were in the studio, he couldn't stop making fun of her, making blonde jokes, calling her stupid; it was getting really annoying.

"I'm driving myself to school today," Jude said, when Speed called her. He realized he went too far. They never took more than one car to school. It was easier that way.

"Dude, Jude's pissed at me," Speed said to Kyle and Wally on their way to their first class.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked.

"She drove herself to school," Speed said.

"Man have you seen Jude's new hair? She's hott," they heard some guys say.

"I know, imagine how hot it would be to get her," another guy said. Speed didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. He might end up punching someone.

"No one told you to make all of those dumb blonde comments, you know how Jude feels about her intelligence," Wally said.

"Well she did do a pretty stupid thing the other night," Speed said.

"Yeah, well you're not Mr. Perfect either," Wally said.

"Wait, are you guys taking her side?" Speed asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, you're both wrong," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know," Wally said.

"So I'm just gonna not talk to either of you. That way I can't be accused of taking sides," Kyle said.

"Me too," Wally said.

"Ugh I'm gonna go find Jude. She's probably cramming with Jamie really fast before the test," Speed said. Sure enough, she was standing outside of homeroom with note cards and Jamie was helping her study.

"Hey, Jude, can I talk to you?" Speed asked.

"Not now, Vin, I'm studying," Jude said.

"Ouch, looks like your girlfriend changed her looks and her personality," Derek said, walking in.

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend. And she's the same Jude she was when I first met her," Speed said.

"Really? Because when you met Jude, I'm pretty sure she wasn't getting compliments left and right and she wasn't invited to everyone's parties. And she surely wasn't getting piss drunk and dying her hair blonde," Derek said.

"How do you know about that?" Speed asked.

"News travels fast when Amelia hears about it," Derek said.

"What?" Speed exclaimed.

"Apparently Aimsy-poo went over to return your stuff yesterday and saw Jude's blonde hair and the two of your arguing," Derek said.

"We're not fighting," Speed said.

"Doesn't look that way to everyone else," Derek said.

When the warning bell rang, Jude grabbed her things and went into class. Speed was expecting her to sit by him but she sat on the opposite side of class. That was the whole purpose of him getting into her homeroom, so they could sit together.

"Oh em gee did you and Jude like break up or something?" Amanda asked.

"We were never going out," Speed said.

"I always thought you were," Amanda said. Speed sighed and tried to get Jude's attention.

"Vincent is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine," Speed said.

He tried to be more subtle with getting her attention so that he wouldn't get in trouble but his teacher saw him again.

"Vincent, do you need to leave? Because I will not tolerate your disruptive behavior today," the teacher said.

"You know what? I think I do need to leave," Speed said, grabbing his stuff and walking out. _That_ got Jude's attention.

"I'm gonna go to the library, to study for my test next period. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead," the teacher said.

"Speed what's wrong with you?" Jude asked.

"I was trying to talk to you, so I could apologize," Speed said.

"Apologize for me being stupid?" Jude asked.

"Apologize for making fun of your hair and calling you stupid. You're not stupid Jude," Speed said.

"I sure feel like I am," Jude said.

"You're not, trust me," Speed said.

"Really? Because I'm points away from failing, I got piss drunk and everyone knows, I dyed my hair blonde, I mean come on, how much more dumb can I be?" Jude asked.

"Science isn't your subject, everyone makes a mistake, Amelia is a bitch and you can't change that, and I think you look gorgeous," Speed said.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I mean, yesterday, it was just a shock, and I was getting all of my blonde jokes out of me, but I didn't mean any of them. The blonde suits you, dude," Speed said.

"Thanks," Jude said, smiling. He kissed her forehead and walked her to the library where she spent the last ten minutes of homeroom studying for the chem. test.

After school, Speed drove home and they got in Jude's car and drove over to the studio.

"What are you prepared to sing today?" Kwest asked.

"I have That Girl stuck in my head, I really want that one to be on the CD," Jude said.

"Are your boys ready to record it?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, they should be. I'm gonna go in another booth and work on some things for a bit, okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you when they're done playing the song," Kwest said. Jude went into the farthest, emptiest studio she could find and began working on how she wanted That Girl to sound. She turned on her iPOD and listened to the recording of the song that she and Speed made up one day when they were bored. They used his computer, and they recorded in the bathroom, no drums, just an acoustic and Jude's singing.

"But still, I try and justify, try to let this die. We'll never say goodbye, I can't wait, I'll rub it in your face, dressed in pretty lace. I'll send you home to cry," Jude sang.

"Jude, are you ready?" Kwest asked. Jude looked at her watch and noticed a few hours had passed.

"Oh yeah, did the guys finish?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, they took your keys and went to get some food about twenty minutes ago," Kwest said.

"Oh, okay, let's do this thing," Jude said.

"She sounds amazing," Speed said. He was standing outside of the recording booth with Kyle and Wally listening to Jude sing That Girl.

"She really does, man, she surely has a lot of songs about you," Wally said.

"This song isn't fully about me," Speed said.

"The whole first verse is about you dude," Kyle said.

"She's the chord on your guitar," Wally said.

"Yeah," Speed said, smiling.

"Jude, we brought you a sammich," Kyle said, running in when she finished recording.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed.

"You can take a break, I'm gonna listen to this for a bit," Kwest said.

"Jude that song sounds amazing; I love what you decided to do with it. That whole ha thing at the end sounds really cool," Wally said.

"Kwest wants Speed to come in and harmonize with me," Jude said.

"Which part?" Speed asked.

"Whatever seems natural to you," Jude said.

"Okay, let's try it now," Speed said.

"Not while I'm stuffing my face Vin, that's no fun," Jude said.

"Okay, after you're done stuffing your face," Speed said, laughing. She shoved the burger down and finished it in less than thirty seconds.

"Done!" she said.

"Okay, come on, let's do this," Jude said.

After they were done practicing, Speed joined Jude in the sound booth and the two of them sang until they got it right.

"They should have a whole song together," Kyle said.

"Yeah, they sound amazing together," Wally said.

"Are you talking about me?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Wally said.

"Okay, just making sure," she said, laughing.

It was around nine when Kwest told them they could go home.

"It sounds good, you guys. Tommy's going to be happy when he comes back," Kwest said.

"When does he come back?" Jude asked.

"In three more days. You guys are free to do whatever until he comes, I think three songs are enough," Kwest said.

"Sweet, come on guys, let's go," Jude said.

"Have you two ever considered singing together?" Wally asked.

"We just did," Jude said, laughing.

"No, a whole song," Kyle said.

"Oh, like a duet. I don't know, I mean, I remember when me and him weren't talking, I would listen to him sing Soft Spoken every night, and I would sing along with him. It's one of my favorite songs you have, Vin," Jude said.

"Which not speaking time was this?" Kyle asked, laughing.

"The one where I wrote Your Eyes and I met Patsy and Mason," Jude said.

"You two should sing it together," Wally said.

"Right now, I've sung my heart out. That's the most time I've put into a song and I'm tired. Not to mention I spent all of last night cramming for that chemistry test that I probably failed, yeah I'm beat," Jude said.

"Well not today, but one day," Wally said.

"I'll think about it," Jude said.

She parked the car in her driveway and they exchanged hugs before Jude went into her room and plopped down into her bed.

"Are you guys going home tonight or staying over?" Speed asked.

"Going home," Wally said.

"Yeah, it's that time of the year again," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah, shower," Speed said, laughing. They got into his car and he started driving them home.

"So how do you like Jude being the chord on your guitar again?" Kyle asked before he got out. Speed had already dropped off Wally and Kyle wanted to know the answer before he got out.

"Well, all I can say is I'm in love with my guitar," Speed said. Kyle smiled at how hopelessly in love his friend was and left.

"See you in the morning, dude," he said and Speed drove off.

It was true; he was in love with his guitar.

**Cute ending much? I plan on ending this story before December 20. (That way I can work on other things over the break)**

**And yes, the next chapter does feature I'm in Love With My Guitar. This story has a soundtrack, lol. (It really does, I made a play list on my iPOD for it and I listen to it whenever I write a new chapter)Soundtrack to this story is: Skin, How I Feel, Fade to Black, Criminal, Waste My Time, Your Eyes, Stupid Girl, Me Out of Me, That Girl, 24 Hours/I'm In Love With My Guitar, Time To Be Your 21 and It Could Be You**


	10. It's About What?

**Two more chapters**

"Jamie, you know what I haven't done in a long time?" Jude asked in class a few days later.

"What?" he asked.

"Hung out with my best friend," she said.

"You were over at Speed's last night," he said.

"No, I meant you silly. And just you," she said.

"I'm your best friend still? I thought it was Speed, Kyle, Wally, Mason, me, then Patsy," he said.

"No, Jamie, you're the one I've known the longest, you're the one who's been my friend since day one," Jude said.

"Okay, well what do you wanna do?" Jamie asked.

"I wanna go to an arcade," she said.

"I haven't been to one in ages. I was starting to feel like an old man," he said.

"Alright, we're gonna chill at the arcade tonight then. Just me and you, no SME, no Patsy, no Mason, just us," Jude said.

"Okay, I'll just need to go home and grab some money, and I'll meet you back at your house," Jamie said. Jude smiled, she missed hanging out with Jamie. Ever since Speed moved there, it was either Jamie and Speed, Jamie and everyone, or just Speed, no just Jamie.

"Man, remember that song we wrote together, after the talent show?" Jude asked on their way back from the arcade.

"24 Hours?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Jude said.

"What about it?" Jamie asked.

"Well Tommy comes back tomorrow and I think I wanna record that one," Jude said.

"Really? Did you run out of songs or something?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, I just really wanna put that one on it. It's a great song, Jamiers," Jude said.

"Thanks, Jude. This means a lot to me. Really," Jamie said.

"I love that I have this song with you. We should write more," Jude said.

"Whenever we have time. Or next CD, we'll get two in," Jamie said.

"And every CD after increases the number of songs co-written by Jamie Andrews," Jude said.

"That would be wonderful. I miss this, Jude," Jamie said.

"Me too. That's why I knew I had to suggest it," Jude said.

"New rule, we start our whole once a week thing again," Jamie said.

"Every Wednesday night, we'll call it Wicked Wedgie Wednesday!" Jude exclaimed.

"Haha, okay for now, but I'll try to come up with something to take the place of Wedgie," Jamie said.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Do you wanna come to the studio?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I have a test last period, so I'll just meet you there," Jamie said.

"Okay. I'm so excited. I'll see you Jamiers," she said.

"See you, Juders," he said, laughing.

Jude walked inside of her house and heard playing coming from her room.

"Mom, is someone up there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Vincent is up there," Victoria said.

"Thanks," Jude said. She rushed upstairs to see her friend.

"Whenever we're together no one's a star I could pour it all out right from the heart if it's up to me we'll never be apart," Speed sang.

"I love it," Jude said.

"Oh, hey, yeah I've been writing this since the last time we were in the studio," Speed said.

"It's really good," Jude said.

"Don't you get back in the studio tomorrow? Let Tommy see the new you and hear all about how you got wasted," Speed said.

"Tommy isn't finding out about that. I'm just gonna tell him I decided I needed a change," Jude said.

"Whatever Harrison. So, you wanna record this song tomorrow?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Kyle and Wally, ASAP, we need to come up with music to this song me and Jamie wrote," Jude said.

"You and Andrews wrote something together? What's it called?" Speed asked.

"24 Hours. I know the guitar for it, I just need a bass line and some drums, and we can record it tomorrow," Jude said.

"Oh, so you don't need my help on anything?" Speed asked.

"Well I would like you hear to learn the guitar for it, so it can be recorded while I'm at school. The three of you don't have to go tomorrow; I have to stay until fourth period, and then I'm here. Jamie's gonna come after school because he has a test seventh," Jude said.

"Sucks to be him, but I'll call the guys over and we can go to my house to practice," Speed said.

"Okay, good," Jude said. Less than thirty minutes later, the band was all over at Speed's trying to figure out how the song would go.

"I've been sitting in the dirt. I've forgotten what I'm worth. Said that you'd be here last night. Hmmm," Jude sang and played at the same time.

"Well I wanted to let Jude hear my song and what we've done to it. She said she should record it tomorrow," Speed said.

"I'm In Love with My Guitar?" Kyle asked.

"No, the one where he's like if it's up to me we'll never be apart," Jude said.

"That's I'm In Love with My Guitar," Kyle said.

"Oh, you were singing about your guitar?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I really love this thing," Speed said. He picked it up and kissed it.

"Oh. I'm uh, I'm gonna go work on this, see if I can figure out a beat for Kyle to drum to," Jude said.

"What did I do?" Speed asked.

"Nothing, let's just help her," Wally said. Apparently Jude didn't remember what she sang about in That Girl.

The next day, Jude wasn't putting her heart into the song.

"Jude, I know you're blonde now, but that's no excuse for you to be sounding this way," Tommy said, chuckling.

"Come on dude, you were stoked about singing this song last night, what's wrong?" Speed asked.

"Nothing, my head isn't in the right place right now," Jude said.

"Well, get it there. Do you need a minute?" Tommy asked. He didn't think being gone for a week would mean Jude wasn't up for recording anymore. It wasn't the recording that she didn't wanna do, it was the song.

"I'm fine. I can do this," Jude said.

"Maybe I should go in there with her," Speed said.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed. Speed looked at Kyle and Wally with raised eyebrows. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

This time, when she sang it, she sounded more sad and upset than the happy and upbeat song it was meant to be.

"That actually is the best it's sounded yet, so we're just gonna go with it, alright, let's get ready to do the other song, the guys recorded the backing music, Speed says you're going to record the lead guitar for it," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but I really wan't Jamie to be here first," Jude said. She didn't expect to be on to the next song before Jamie even got there.

"Okay, listen to what they recorded, tell me if it sounds right, then we can record your guitar so you don't have to play and record at the same time," Tommy said.

Jude listened and something wasn't clicking.

"They sounded better last night when I was playing with them, it sounds like they rushed it or something," Jude said.

"What's the tempo supposed to be?" Tommy asked. Jude grabbed a guitar and started playing it the way it should sound.

"Dammit, Spiederman, Kyle, Wally, you managed to screw up everything. We have to do it again," Tommy said.

"It's not our faults," Speed said.

"Yes it is, I showed you guys it last night, and you did it wrong today. It's too fast," Jude said.

"Well just sing faster," Speed said, as if that was the obvious answer.

"Or not, I'm not messing up our song because you guys couldn't play at the right tempo," Jude said.

"Well you surely messed up mine," Speed mumbled.

Kyle and Wally knew before Jude even said anything that Speed was a dead man.

"I know what's wrong. The opening guitars for Guitar and 24 Hours sound similar, they just have different tempo and they were playing as if it was to Guitar, it shouldn't take long to fix," Tommy said, trying to stop the fight that was about to begin.

"You know, since they sound the same, what's the point of having them both," Speed said.

"That's something we'd have to think about in post-production," Tommy said.

"Well, I can give you an answer now," Jude said.

"I'll call Jamie and tell him he doesn't need to show up," Speed said, laughing.

"No, I wanna do his song," Jude said.

"What?" Speed asked.

"I'd rather do his song than do the song about your guitar," Jude said.

"Play your own damn guitar, since apparently I don't do it right," Speed said.

"You're so immature it sickens me, Vin," Jude said.

"Yeah, and you can be such an idiot sometimes," Speed said, walking out. Jude kicked a chair over and stormed out of the studio as well.

"Did I miss something?" Jamie asked, walking in.

"They just broke up," Kyle said.

"For good?" Jamie asked. That's what they called Jude and Speed's fights; it was always as if they were in a relationship and they broke up.

"She called him immature, he called her an idiot," Tommy sighed.

"Oh man, they both struck nerves. What was this fight about?" Jamie asked.

"She chose your song over his," Wally said.

"What? Why!" Jamie asked. The last thing he wanted to do was be the cause of the two of them hating each other.

"The songs sound similar in the beginning and we recorded the music while she was at school. Well, we went to fast for 24 Hours because we were playing to the I'm In Love with My Guitar tempo, so Speed told her to just sing faster. Jude's like no, she's not going to ruin the song just because we messed up and he's like 'like you ruined mine.' Of course that starts it off. Tommy tells us about the whole tempo problem and Speed's just like well just cut one of them and Jude's like great idea. So Speed thinks she's going to cut yours and she's like she wants to cut Speed's and he gets pissed, and well they exchange words and he storms off and that's when you came in and asked if you missed something and then I said they just broke up and -," Kyle said.

"I think he gets it," Wally said, laughing.

"Okay well what does the whole 'you ruined mine' thing mean?" Jamie asked.

"He wrote I'm In Love with My Guitar, and she loved it, until he showed her the part where it's shown to be about his guitar. She tried to sing it, and all that came out was this sad sounding song, which actually ended up working somehow," Wally said.

"I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to finish recording today," Tommy said.

"I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to do anything. Find her and take her home," Tommy said.

"She's probably getting arrested for smashing Speed's car windows or something," Kyle joked.

"Whatever she's doing, find her, because I'm pretty sure it's not constructive," Tommy said.

"Aye, aye sir," Kyle said.

"I'm serious," Tommy said.

"So are we," Wally said, laughing. They walked out of the studio in search of Jude. She was sitting against a wall, banging her head into it.

"Jude, Jude, Jude, stop," Jamie said, running over to him.

"Why? I'm an idiot," she said.

"No, you're not, Speed was just upset and he said what he knew would hurt you the most. Kind of like what you said to him," Kyle said.

"But I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was just telling him how I felt," Jude said.

"Come on, we need to get you home, you need to sleep or something, because when you and Speed fight, you get a massive headache and you get really sick," Kyle said.

"I just hate him so much, you know?" she said.

"You don't, you're just saying that," Wally said.

"No, I honestly hate him," Jude cried.

"Oh man, she's crying, I'll get the keys," Jamie said.

"How, you drove your car?" Kyle asked.

"Well the two of you can't drive," Jamie said.

"I'm liscenced as of next week," Wally said.

"I'll sit in the back with her," Kyle said.

The whole way home, Jude cried. It got to her, him calling her an idiot, and it hurt.

**Meanie Speed? Or meanie Jude? Who's at wrong here? Two chapters left! (And this is the last chapter I've written!)**

**I'll post the songs for the next story in the last chapter :D**


	11. Time

**One more chapter :-**

"Jude, you're going to have to come to school eventually," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I mean, Speed hasn't gone either, the two of you both think you'll run into the other one so neither of you have gone to school," Wally said.

"I don't care. I don't wanna see anyone," Jude said. She hadn't left her house since she recorded 24 Hours the day after the fight.

"I wish you two would just apologize. You're gonna do it eventually," Kyle said.

"No, he went too far. This is it, the end of Jude and SME," Jude said.

"You're going to have to find yourself another band then," Wally said.

"You're not gonna back me up?" Jude asked.

"We back you up, we turn against him, he's our friend. We take his side, we turn against you, you're our friend. It's a lose, lose situation if you two don't make up. You'll have to find another band who you get along with and who you wouldn't mind spending two months on tour with," Wally said.

"Why can't he apologize?" Jude asked.

"Because he has his whole male pride thing going on. He's sorry, trust me, we hear it. All the time. All he can talk about is you and how he wishes he could take it back," Kyle said.

"Maybe, I can go over there?" Jude suggested.

"Great, we'll call him and tell him. But first, you should take a shower," Wally said, handing Jude a towel. Jude hit him with it before walking into the bathroom.

"Dude, hey, we talked to Jude, she's incredibly sorry," Wally said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Speed said.

"No really, she's in the shower now. She's going over there to apologize," Wally said.

"Well I don't think I'm ready to talk to her. I've gotta go anyway. If she does come over, tell her that her birthday present is on my dresser. I've been trying to give it to her for a long time," Speed said, hanging up.

"The two of them are both so stubborn," Wally said.

"Well at least Jude is trying. Although, I think it's partly because of her career," Kyle said.

"They're so perfect for each other, I wish they would just see that," Wally said.

"They will, eventually," Kyle said. Jude walked out of the bathroom and made the boys get out while she changed.

"We're gonna head home, call us if anything happens," Wally said.

Jude smiled and walked to Speed's house.

"Oh Jude, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in days," Mrs. Spiederman said.

"I've been home. Is Speed home?" she asked.

"He might have left already, I'm not sure. But he did say that if you came over he has something for you on his dresser," his mom said.

"Thanks," Jude said. She went upstairs in search of whatever he left her. When she found it, she almost cried. He left it with a note.

"I was going to give you this on your birthday, but well we all know what happened then. When I told you my present was going to beat everyone's, I meant it. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. And then earlier, after we heard the song on the radio, I had this urge to ask you again. So now, I'm just sitting here, waiting for you to finish your dinner with EJ the psycho so you can get here and I can give you this. I can't wait 3," the note read.

Jude opened up a box and it was a locket. Inside was the picture of them kissing, the one that was from her phone. There was another scribble on the note and Jude turned it over to read it.

"Just take the damn thing and leave," it read. She realized he must've written that before he left, seeing as he was still mad. She was about to leave when she noticed he left his notebook on the floor, open.

There, he had lyrics to a song and after reading it, she knew it was about her. She quickly scanned a copy of it and printed it before leaving.

"Bye Mrs. S," Jude said.

"Okay, bye Jude!" she said.

Jude ran to her room and pulled out her guitar. She knew it was wrong to steal his song, but she thought that maybe if she recorded this one, he wouldn't be mad anymore.

_You never lied to me not once_

_It's not your fault that I can't trust_

_It's in my past it's in my path and I can't go there_

_Making a mess out of this game_

_To see it all go up in flames_

_So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be you're way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun_

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car to fast_

_Time to walk before I run_

_Time to be, oh time to be your 21_

It was a beautiful song and Jude was sure it was about Speed wanting to be mature enough for Jude. She didn't mean to call him immature, it just came out.

"Tommy, I'm ready to do another song," Jude said.

"With who, all of you, or just you or what?" Tommy asked.

"Just me," Jude said.

"Okay, I'll come get you in the morning. When was the last time you went to school?" Tommy asked.

"A few days ago," Jude said.

"Jude," Tommy warned.

"Kyle and Wally have been over everyday to give me my lessons and homework, and they come over every morning to get them from me. I've been keeping up," Jude said.

"You're going. After this song, I don't care, you're going. I'll see you in the morning," Tommy said. Jude sighed. She needed to come up with some music herself, seeing as she was recording the whole song without the help of her band.

"Jude, Kyle is on the phone," Victoria said.

"Got it!" Jude said, picking up the phone in her room.

"Is that Your 21?" Kyle asked.

"Is that what it's called? I didn't know that. But yeah. This is it, why?" Jude asked.

"Did he give you that?" Kyle asked.

"Um, no?" Jude asked.

"Please don't do what I think you're gonna do. It's gonna turn out so bad," Kyle said.

"It's worth a shot," Jude said.

"Recording this song is worth losing him as a friend?" Kyle asked.

"Getting him back is worth the chance of losing him," Jude said.

"I don't know what you think this is gonna do, but I know how stubborn you are so I'm not even gonna try to talk you out of it. I just called to ask you what happened when you went over there," Kyle said.

"My birthday gift was on his dresser. Attached to it was this really sweet note about how he wants me to be his girlfriend. Too bad it was written a week ago. On the side of it was another note telling me to just take it and leave," Jude said.

"So you didn't talk to him at all?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't even see him," Jude said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to him again, are you coming back to school?" he asked.

"Tommy says after tomorrow I better go back," she said.

"Okay, well I'll see you then if I don't come by tomorrow. Later Jude," Kyle said. Jude put down her phone and continued to come up with music for the song. She didn't even know what key it was to, what was the melody, she didn't know anything. She was just trying to finish the song so that they could mend their friendship.

"So, what's this song about?" Tommy asked the next day.

"Wanting to be good enough for someone, and believe in the relationship," Jude said.

"Your 21?" Tommy asked. He read the title of the song.

"Uh, yeah," Jude said.

"This isn't your handwriting, Jude. Who wrote this? Is this Vin's song?" Tommy asked.

"It's one of them," Jude said.

"No, this is the song he was talking about. The song he wrote after your fight," Tommy said.

"Yeah well I wanted to record it, and see if he would want to be my friend again," Jude said.

"Jude, I appreciate you trying to mend this, but stealing one of his songs, and recording it without his permission might make it worse, not better. And besides, he planned on coming here today and showing me the song that he's written, and it's this one," Tommy said.

"Wait you told him to come by and you knew I was going to be here today?" Jude asked.

"He told me last night that he was coming by. We hung out last night, he said he needed to vent to someone that wasn't Kyle, Wally, or Jamie," Tommy said.

"What did you two talk about?" Jude asked.

"I told him I wouldn't tell you and I don't wanna lose his trust, so I'm not gonna," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Speed said, walking in.

"Oh crap," Jude said.

"Nice to see you too, Harrison," Speed said. He looked down at what Tommy had in his hand and looked up at Jude.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"I wanted to record it, I thought maybe it would make you stop being so mad," Jude said.

"So you stole my song?!" Speed yelled. Jude winced.

"Vin, she meant well," Tommy said.

"I appreciate her trying to do this, but she stole my song, I wasn't even done with it yet," Speed said.

"Would you at least listen to what I did to it?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, fine," Speed said, sitting down. Jude grabbed the acoustic and started playing.

_I don't believe in love and I_

_I pull it to the wall_

_I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls_

_And I could push you there if you don't stop me_

_Push me there if you don't stop me_

_Please stop me_

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be your way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun_

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run_

_Time to be_

_Oh time to be your 21_

"That was really good," Tommy said. Speed hadn't said anything yet.

"Speed? Are you gonna say anything?" Jude asked.

"It blew me away, Jude," Speed said. It was exactly the kind of response she wanted.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I would've made it sound like that," Speed said.

"So she can record it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Uh, I'm gonna go," Speed said.

"Bye," Jude said.

"Later," Speed said and walked out.

"Does this mean he's talking to me again?" Jude asked.

"I think it means you guys aren't fighting anymore," Tommy said. Jude smiled and prepared to record the song. She was doing it all, guitars, pianos, drums, alone.

"Jude, Speed talked to us. He said you made his song amazing," Kyle said, later that night.

"He talked about me?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, he called us and said that you took his song. We thought he was pissed, but he was, well I don't know how to describe what he was feeling, but he wasn't mad," Kyle said.

"That's great. Does this mean we're friends again?" Jude asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyle said.

"Ugh I hope so. I miss him," Jude said.

"He misses you too," Kyle said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go put in a movie and go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning," Jude said.

"Goodnight, dude," Kyle said.

Jude smiled as she put down the phone. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard it ring again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Are you asleep?" Speed asked.

"Almost, why, what's wrong?" Jude asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I don't hate you," Speed said.

"I don't hate you either," Jude said.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that," Speed said.

"Okay. Uh, do you wanna come over? I'm watching a movie," Jude said.

"I uh have some homework to do. But thanks. I'll see you, Jude," Speed said.

"Oh, okay," Jude said, hanging up. She sighed. He didn't hate her, but they weren't back to being friends.

"That's not what I want," she mumbled into her pillow.

**Final chapter next! Go read, now! But before you do that, review :D**


	12. Wally the Moment Ruiner

**This is the final chapter. I wrote it before I was even done with Chapter 7. It's just so I know what I'm working up to. **

"Jude, we need a single," Darius said, a few days later.

"We've got a bunch of them recorded, D," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well we need a follow-up to Waste My Time. And I haven't heard it yet," Darius said.

"Well we're just about done with the album," Tommy said.

"We get that single, we can call it a wrap, Jude's album gets released, she goes on tour," Darius said.

"I go on tour?" Jude said, speaking up for the first time.

"The faster you give me another hit, the faster you hit the road," Darius said.

"Okay, come on Tommy, let's go," Jude said.

"Later Dare," Tommy said, following Jude out.

"Okay Tommy, come on, let's just go sit down, write this song, and finish the album," Jude said.

"Jude, I think this is something you need to do with your band," Tommy said.

"Alright, I'll call up Kyle and Wally and have them come down…" she said.

"Jude," Tommy said. She knew where this conversation was going. Ever since she decided she liked 24 Hours instead of I'm In Love With My Guitar, Speed's been a little iffy around her. Things got worse after she called him immature.

"He wrote a whole song for you," Tommy said.

"I know, I loved it, I recorded it, its over. He's just still, not being Speed when he's around me," Jude said.

"Why can't you have both of their songs?" Tommy asked.

"That's just it. I've written songs about him, I wrote the whole Shay song with him, I recorded the other song he wrote about me, what more does he want?" Jude asked.

"Maybe you two need to write this last song, together," Tommy said.

"I thought you said the whole band?" Jude said.

"No, I think this is a you and Speed thing. You and Speed. Not Speed plays guitar and you make up words to a song. I want you two to each write this song. Together. Even if it means you write one half he writes the other and you two put it together, I want you two to write it together," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I doubt that he'll even go for it," Jude said.

"I've got a plan," Tommy said. Jude raised her eyebrow and watched Tommy call Speed, Kyle, and Wally.

"Can we do something first?" Jude asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Can we give what we recorded of I'm In Love With My Guitar to Kwest and ask him to mix it?" Jude asked.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. If this song means a lot to Speed, I want it to end up on the album. That way, when we're on tour, I can sing it," Jude said.

"Do you like the song?" Tommy asked.

"Well, at first I did, but that was when I thought it was about me and him. And then I realized it was about his guitar," Jude said.

"Jude, what if you're his guitar. You're the one that said you're the cord on his guitar," Tommy said.

"Tommy, Speed's not deep like that. I asked him about it, and he said he really loves it. He even went as far as giving it a kiss," Jude said.

"So why do you want to put it on your CD? This is Jude Harrison's CD. Not Jude Harrison and SME," Tommy said.

"Because it means a lot to him," Jude said.

"I just don't get why this is such a problem, you two have written songs before?" Tommy asked.

"It's not the same as what you're asking us to do, which by the way, I wanna be in on this little scheme you're planning," Jude said.

"Go, talk to Kwest now, while he's in a good mood," Tommy said. Jude sighed and walked over to Kwest, who was in the midst of eating a sandwich.

"Jude, come on, you need to go home and grab some stuff. You're probably gonna be there for a while," Tommy said a little while later. She gave him a confused look but agreed to do what he said he took her home.

"Mom, Tommy's got some song writing plan for the band, I'm gonna be gone all night," Jude said.

"Tommy's gonna be there?" Victoria asked.

"No, no, he's the one who came up with the plan. It's just me and the guys," Jude said.

"Why can't you just do it normally?" Victoria asked.

"Darius needs a new hit single. Mom, when I'm done recording this song, it's done. The album's finished," Jude said.

"Oh, Jude I'm so happy for you!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Thanks mom, now I really need to go," Jude said, leaving. She hopped into the H2 and Tommy drove over to pick up the rest of the band.

"Where are we going?" Jude asked.

"My house," Tommy said.

"Whoa, seriously?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I've got everything you'll ever need there," Tommy said.

"Even food?" Kyle asked.

"Even food," Tommy said, laughing.

"Uh, Quincy, I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check," Speed said when they got to his house.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I'm busy," Speed said.

"Alright guess no Speed," Jude said, rolling up Tommy's window.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Tommy said, getting out of the car.

"Quincy's gonna beat it out of him," Wally said, laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Tommy asked, pulling Speed into his house.

"Jude's good at writing songs all by herself," Speed said.

"This is a band thing, last time I checked, this was your band. If you're gonna blow this off because of silly little song then maybe she was right to call you immature. But let me tell you this, Jude's whole album is riding on this song being good or not. If this song is good enough, it's gonna be the last song on her album. Album finished, tour begins. If you wanna hold Jude back from that, be my guest," Tommy said.

"This isn't about Jude choosing Jamie's song over mine. When I wrote that song, I wrote it about us. She wants to think its about my guitar because she doesn't wanna admit that there's something between us, and frankly, I'm tired of it. I thought that me breaking up with Amelia and her breaking up with Shay would mean that we were able to finally get together, and no, nothing's happened. Nothing even remotely close to us getting together and I'm tired of it," Speed said. Tommy had never seen Speed so worked up about something.

"Have you ever thought of just telling her this? Like not subtly writing it into a song, I mean actually telling her this," Tommy said.

"I never have the chance to be alone with her anymore," Speed said.

"I have a feeling that your chance is coming. Now grab some clothes and come on," Tommy said.

"Do you think she feels the same way?" Speed asked.

"She wrote Your Eyes back when she wasn't even with you. She's felt this way for a long time. You two just need the right push," Tommy said.

"More like a heave," Speed joked.

"Alright, we've got guitarist," Tommy said when they got in the Hummer.

"Guitars, drums, bass, and vocals," Kyle said.

"Check, check, check, and check," Jude said.

"Then we're good to go," Tommy said. He drove to his house.

"You two go inside, I need to talk to your goons for a minute," Tommy said. Jude looked at Speed and grabbed her things.

"Keys?" Jude asked.

"Oh, right," Tommy said, handing them to Jude. He waited until they were inside before telling Kyle and Wally the real plan.

"Crap I left my pajamas in the car," Jude said.

"I'll go get it," Speed said. Jude smiled; at least he wasn't being an ass.

"They're gone," Speed said, running back in.

"What?! Are you sure?" Jude exclaimed.

"He drives that huge Hummer, I think I would be able to see it," Speed said.

"Crap, now I have nothing to sleep in," Jude said.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for one minute? We're stuck here!" Speed said.

"No we're not, Tommy's got other cars," Jude said.

"Yeah, and the keys are where?" Speed asked.

"Wally probably forgot something at home and he went back to go get it," Jude said.

"Your intelligence amazes me more and more everyday," Speed said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude asked.

"It means exactly what you think it means, Harrison," Speed said.

"Ugh this must be his plan. He wants us to write this song. Just me and you," Jude said.

"How fun," Speed said. This is what Tommy meant about giving him and Jude some alone time. So far, it was backfiring.

"This isn't a party for me either, Vin," Jude said. She stormed off into Tommy's music room and locked herself inside.

"Open the door Jude," Speed said.

"No," she said.

"Now," he said, banging on it.

"I said no," Jude said.

"Then hand me a guitar," Speed said. He got no reply.

"Jude, he obviously wants us to write this song, so either you give me a guitar or you come up with a single all on your own," Speed said. He heard the door unlock and he walked inside. Jude was facing the wall with an acoustic in her hand.

"Look, do you want to do this together, or do you want to just, you know, write half, and put it together?" Speed asked. Jude still didn't answer him.

"You're gonna have to talk to me," Speed said, walking in front of Jude. He noticed she was crying.

"Jude, come here," Speed said, opening his arms. She pushed him away and walked out of the room in tears.

Speed followed her and turned her around.

"Jude stop crying," he said, hugging her.

"No, let go of me," she cried.

"No," he said. He sat her down on the couch.

"What happened with us?" Jude asked.

"I don't know," Speed said.

"I mean, you would've never called me stupid before, and now," Jude said.

"Jude, you're not stupid," Speed said.

"Speed, yes I am, and you know this," Jude said.

"Jude, a few bad marks don't mean anything. That doesn't measure how smart you are. That just means you don't really pay attention in class. Which, I might say, is partly my fault. I mean, I know it's hard for you to not stare at me because I'm so hott, but if it's affecting your grade, I think you're gonna have to stop," Speed joked. Jude smiled.

"Now come on, we're just gonna have to set aside our differences right now, and come up with a hit song. Then we can get the bus," Speed said.

"Okay," Jude said. Speed went back into the music room and grabbed two acoustics.

He and Jude sat on different sides of the room, trying to come up with something, ignoring the real problem at hand.

A little while later, Tommy called.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's down to one. I kinda killed Jude, it was an accident, I swear," Speed said.

"Right, well what's the plan of action?" Tommy asked.

"Wait, first tell me when are you coming back?" Speed asked.

"When you two call me back and I hear a song, you guys can leave," Tommy said.

"Alright. Well right now we're just coming up with things on our own, and we're gonna put them together when we're done," Speed said.

"Okay well let me hear your part," Tommy said.

"I've got nothing," Speed said.

"You guys should've brought more clothes," Tommy said.

"Funny. I've got a bunch of things in my head, but I'm just not like Jude. Songs just don't pop out of my head like magic," Speed said.

"Give her the phone, let me see what she's got," Tommy said.

"Jude, head's up," Speed said, tossing his phone across the room. Jude picked it up.

"Hey, so is it working out so far?" Tommy asked.

"Now that I've stopped crying, yeah, perfect," Jude said.

"I'll take that as a no. So let me hear what you've got," Tommy said.

"I'm all mixed up, confused, I don't know what to do. Cause I want to, I'd love to, if I knew you'd want me to," Jude sang.

"That's a good start, let Speed hear it and build off of that," Tommy said.

"Its about him," Jude said.

"I know. Toss the phone back to him," Tommy said.

"Hello," Speed said.

"Are you ever gonna tell her? You said you needed some alone time. I'd call this alone time," Tommy said.

"I will, just not now," Speed said.

"Do so, or you may never get the chance," Tommy said, hanging up.

"Um, Tommy thinks we should build off of what I have," Jude said.

"Okay, well what's the basis of the song?" Speed asked.

"Classic story. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, girl not sure if boy falls for her," Jude said.

"Boy secretly fell for girl, boy not sure if girl feels the same," Speed said. He had a feeling they were talking about each other, and not the song.

"Alright, and this is what I have," Jude said, showing him the part that she sang to Tommy.

"Okay, well what about this," Speed said, picking up the guitar.

"I know what I feel and you feel it too," Speed sang.

"I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move," Jude sang.

"Who's gonna put their heart on the line?" Speed continued.

"It could be me, it could be you," Jude sang.

"Tonight," Speed finished.

"I'm all mixed up, confused, cause I don't know what to do. Cause I'd want to, I'd love to, if I knew you'd want me to," Jude sang. The whole time she sang, Speed played the guitar and slowly walked towards her, eventually causing her to back into the wall.

"If you're getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream," she whispered. He dropped the guitar and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, but it sure did feel like it. It took her breath away.

"Um, wow," Jude said.

"Yeah," Speed said.

"I think we've got a song," Jude said.

Speed picked up the guitar and smiled at Jude as he began to play.

"We need some verses," Jude said.

"Oh so that 'it could be me' part, is that like the hook?" Speed asked.

"Mmhm, now come on, let's do this," Jude said.

"Well I have this written down, I just had nothing to put with it," Speed said, showing Jude his paper.

"One of us might lose control of these feelings we've been hiding, deep down they must start to show. Not here, not now, watching my frustrations grow," Jude read. Jude picked up the other guitar and started playing.

"You and me all alone, it's too late to say we didn't know. We shouldn't be alone one of us might lose control," Jude sang. Speed watched Jude's fingers and figured out what cords she was playing.

"Of these feelings we've been hiding, deep down yeah they must start to show. Not here, not now, watching my frustrations grow," Speed sang. They tied that into the hook.

"Show me who you are stop me before I go too far," Jude sang.

"Cause it hurts to hold back, hide me or I might crack," Speed sang.

"You already did," Jude said, smiling.

"And I'd do it again," Speed said.

"I'm gasoline, you're the match, I'm not sure if we could handle that," Jude continued.

"It might explode, could be a mess," Speed sang.

"I say we take the chance," Jude said. Speed stopped playing. He wasn't so sure if they were talking about the story of the song, or each other.

"Why'd you stop?" Jude asked.

"Does this mean?" Speed asked.

"It means exactly what you think it means, Vincent," Jude said, repeating what he said to her earlier.

The next morning, Tommy, Kyle, and Wally walked into the house.

"Where are the two dudes?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said. He picked up a shirt that he knew was Jude's.

"I think we made a mistake," Tommy said.

"I don't think they would've," Kyle said. They stepped over more clothes. There seemed to be a trail leading to Tommy's bedroom.

"I think they did," Wally said.

Tommy opened the door and covered his eyes, not sure if he wanted to see what was in there.

"They so did!" Kyle exclaimed. Speed was lying with only his pants on and Jude had her head on his chest, wearing only one of his shirts.

The two of them ran over to the bed and started punching Speed.

"Ouch, guys, what the hell is your problem?" Speed asked.

"You devirginized poor Jude," Kyle said.

"I did what?" Speed asked.

"You and Jude, you know," Wally said.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you mean," Jude said.

"So there's clothes scattered everywhere, and you're wearing his shirt because?" Tommy asked.

"I left my pajamas in your car so it was either Speed sleep pantless and I sleep shirtless or I sleep pantless and Speed sleep shirtless. And we got really bored so we made up an obstacle course and the winner got to eat that last slice of pie in your fridge. Which was great by the way," Jude said.

"Is that why you were hitting me? You thought?" Speed asked.

"Yeah," Wally said.

"No, no, we didn't do that," Speed said.

"That's a relief," Tommy, Kyle, and Wally said at the same time.

"So, did you two write your hit song, or are we gonna have to leave you here another night?" Tommy said.

"We wrote it," Speed said.

"Together," Jude said.

"Line by line," Speed said.

"Alright, let's hear it," Tommy said. Jude wrapped the sheet around her waist and walked out to the living room, where her pants were. Speed followed her out there and picked up the guitar. They let the guys hear the song and they loved it.

"I gotta call Darius," Tommy said.

"D, they did it, they wrote the song. Play it for him," Tommy said.

"That's hot T, get them in the studio as soon as possible," Darius said.

"You got it," Tommy said, hanging up.

"So," Jude said.

"He wants it ready for the studio ASAP," Tommy said.

"Yay!" Jude exclaimed. She hugged Speed and he kissed her.

"Whoa, did that just happen?" Wally asked.

"Mmhm," Jude said, smiling.

"The song, it's about the two of you," Kyle said.

"It is," Jude said, kissing Speed again.

"Finally," Wally said.

"Come on Vin, let's get changed so we can finish this CD," Jude said.

A few weeks later, Jude was holding it in her hand, a finished copy of her first record, ready to be sold to the public in only a few hours.

"Is it everything you expected it to be?" Jamie asked. Jude looked around at everyone: her mom and dad, Mason, Patsy, Kyle, Wally, Kwest, Portia, Sadie, Tommy, Darius, Liam, even Shay stopped by, and of course, Spiederman.

"No," Jude said.

"What? Why?" Speed asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's even better," Jude said.

"To honor the completion of Jude's CD, I wanted to give her this," Darius said.

"All of you are getting this," Liam said, pointing at SME.

Darius reached into his jacket and pulled out 8 roundtrip tickets.

"Eight, but there's only four of us," Jude said.

"First, the four of you are going on a vacation. You guys deserve it," Darius said. Jude turned around and hugged her band.

"This is awesome D, thanks!" Jude said before hugging him.

"And then, as soon as you come back, you're getting right on that tour bus you wanted and you're going across the country," Darius said.

"We're going on tour!" Jude exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kyle, Wally, and Speed said and high-fived each other.

"But there's still four tickets left," Jude said.

"I'm getting there. When the four of you come back, I know you're gonna be tired, but we all think this will be good for you. You're gonna stay in NYC for a week, and learn some things about this industry. Tommy told me about your trip so I figured all of you should experience it together," Darius said.

"This is like Christmas all over again," Jude said.

"I know," Speed said.

"You deserve it, girl," Tommy said.

"You really do," Liam said.

Even Liam was complementing Jude.

"Wait, wait, are we going alone?" Kyle asked.

"We wouldn't even send you across the street alone," Tommy said.

"We found someone to keep an eye on you guys. You'll meet her when it's time to leave," Liam said.

"Let's just enjoy this," Kyle said.

"Enjoy what?" Jude asked.

"Jeez Blondie, enjoy our last few days in Canada," Kyle said.

"Before we embark on a new adventure," Wally said.

"Leave it to Wally to ruin the moment with a cheesy line," Jude said, laughing.

Yep, it was better than she could've ever dreamed.

**Alright, end of another chapter in Jude's life. But there's more. I've been planning. They're going to either Colorado (skiing) or Cabo (surfing) for a week, then going across Canada for two months before going off to New York (like said at the end of the story) And then they go back to Canada and begin Jude's second album. The soundtrack, so to speak, for the next story is Sweet Time, Over-Rated, Anyone But You, Let Me Fall, Not Standing Around, Another Thin Line, Temporary Insanity, Natural Disaster, How Strong, Liar, Liar, Transparent Lies, There's Us, Skips, and White Lines.**

**So I'm gonna get to work on this. Expect some new stories/chapters of this stuff in January! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
